Take Us Back to the Start
by elcapitan-rogers
Summary: Superpower Highschool AU! - Anything could happen here in Marvel High. The group of five students kept their secret identity from the public and continued to live their normal life until the intelligence organization decided to send someone to investigate them. (chapter 1-9 will be re uploaded with proof read version)
1. Prolouge

**EDITS: 2 July 2015**

* * *

**1: Prologue**

"During the Battle of Manhattan incident, the five anonymous heroes fought against the extra-terrestrial beings known as the Chituari. They disappeared after the fight ended. Working as a team, the five heroes succeeded in protecting New York City. The only question is, who are they? Nobody seems to know who they are but the people of New York City already have a name for them…"

Television in local Shawarma joint still reported the news, the biggest news in the world. Five young male teenagers sat in their usual booth for their weekly Wednesday Shawarma night.

Everyone was interested in this news as every pair of eyes was fixed on the television. Some even made a comment, but the five boys sat quietly and ate their food.

"The man in red, white and blue is named Captain America. The man in red and gold iron suit is called Iron Man. The man in battle armor and winged helmet is named the God of Thunder. The raging green monster is the Hulk and the last guy wielding bow and arrow, is called Hawkeye…"

* * *

In a conference room, a man in a black trench coat was standing quietly, listening to the news. He was in the middle of the meeting with the World Security Council.

"Director, this incident was out of our control," A middle-aged woman stated. "If you do nothing to contain this situation and arrest those vigilantes…"

"Those vigilantes have no right to fight in this battle."

"They are not registered heroes in our database. Their power was never had been seen before!"

"Councilmen, I assure you that I'm doing everything in my power to find these heroes," The director calmly replied. "We already have a list of suspects. It is our luck that they are all in the same place."

"Director, we want these men within 5 months."

"Then we need to call in our best," Fury said.

* * *

**_Marvel District, New York._**

"Hey! Wake uppppp!" The blond shouted and shook the black-haired boy who was asleep.

"What da—," the sleepy black-haired boy muttered and sat up straight.

"This is the first day of the semester. Tell me you didn't plan to be late on the first day, Tony?"

"You never took me for a responsible student, Steve." Tony got up from his bed and scratched his head "And get out of my room!"

"Even you are a genius, Tony, you still need the attendant."

Steve Rogers, the tall and muscular blond with baby blue eyes, was indeed a very handsome young man. He was wearing blue t-shirt with a red and white jacket that Tony had to say a few words about it.

"You are so patriotic, Spangles."

Nonetheless, Steve didn't mind.

Tony Stark was the only son of the billionaire Howard Stark. He was tall and lean with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. On his chest had a glowing blue light from the arc reactor attached to his chest to keep the shrapnel from his heart.

"Okay girls! You know the way out. I have to go to school now."

Tony got up from a bed that had been hiding two girls that he'd brought home the night before, and walked right into the bathroom. One was a stunning brunette, yawning and making faces at Tony. The other one was a blonde girl with a pair of brown eyes who complained about being kicked out so early in the morning. Tony compromised by letting them stay at the tower until noon. If they didn't leave, he would have someone escort them out.

Steve came down and smelled breakfast and tea. Bruce must have cooked again, Steve thought to himself. And just as he predicted, Bruce Banner, the thinnest and shortest boy in the group, was sitting at the kitchen island, sipping tea. The boy, whose genius lay in the same league as Tony Stark's, had brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt and grey jeans. Thor Odinson was the only one that was taller than Steve. He had long blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. He was devouring a pop tart.

"Friend Steven! Join me in this feasting," Thor boomed with a mouth full of pop tart.

Steve reached his hand for the sandwich, "Where is Cli—."

An arrow shot through the sandwich in Steve's hand, pulling it back above his head. Blue eyes traced up and found the one he was asking about, sitting in his nest, a lift box hanging from the ceiling. Clint always loved high places. It gave him a great vantage point and he could see better from the distance.

"Sorry, Bro. This one is peanut butter and jelly."

Clint Barton swung himself down. The boy with short blond hair and grey eyes was standing next to Steve. He was a bit shorter than Steve and wearing a black t-shirt and a dark purple jacket.

And that made up their little group of five, living together in the same building.

* * *

**Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!**

**Please kindly leave a review**


	2. How They Met

**EDITS: 7 August 2015**

* * *

**2: HOW THEY MET**

Steve Rogers was just an ordinary little boy from a normal family who lived within Marvel district. He was the son of the army Captain Joseph Rogers and nurse Sarah Rogers. He met his best friends for the first time on the first day of kindergarten.

"Alright, Steve. This is your school." Sarah spoke up as Joseph pulled their car over.

"Are you ready, Champ?" Joseph turned to his son.

"Maybe," the little blond boy with bright blue eyes replied anxiously.

Sarah carried her son out from the back seat and put him down before she knelt down and said. "Steven Rogers, you can do it." She kissed his cheeks lovingly.

"We love you, buddy," Joseph ruffled his son's hair. "And don't forget to make friends and have some fun."

"Yes sir!" The little boy eagerly replied and saluted his father with a cheerful smile on his face.

The parents were very proud of their son that he didn't cry like most kids. He had no fear as he walked away from them without looking back.

Even though he was just a small kid, Steve Rogers was bigger in term of size than others. When he turned around the corner, he found two brown-haired boys being terrorized by three bigger kids. Steve ran and pushed the two big guys away at the same moment another boy with long blond hair came in and helped Steve.

The three bullies turned and ran away when they saw that they were outnumbered as Steve helped both two smaller boys up on their feet. Incredibly, they were and ready to fight back again.

"Thanks for the help." Steve said to the boy with long blond hair next to him.

"It's okay. I cannot stand when they scare someone smaller than them," The boy replied in a strange and thick English accent.

The blond kids turned to the two brown-haired boys. The first one brushed the dust of himself once he got on his feet. Judging by his clothes and his belongings, he was rich. The other boy didn't dress up in clothes that were as fancy but he did look as though he knew the first boy.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked

"We're fine. Thanks for the help." The second boy with not-so-fancy clothes, curly brown hair and glasses replied.

"We almost kicked their butt!" The rich lad said, "But thanks for the help anyway. I'm Tony Stark and this is Bruce Banner, my friend."

"I am Thor Odinson."

"I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet all of you."

"Are you two coming with us?" Tony asked. It wasn't something he normally did. He used to have only Bruce as his friend, but these two weren't so bad at all because they were helping them with the bullies, something and that made Tony want to be friends with them. At least, he could feel a bit safer with two bigger kids with him and Bruce. "We can be friends."

Thor and Steve looked at each other before nodding at the same time.

"Aye! Thor Odinson finally made friends!" Thor boomed loudly and laughed happily.

Thor had just moved to New York City with his family. He was new to this town and he didn't have any friends in the neighborhood. This would mark the very first friends he had made.

Tony and Bruce felt safer when they had Steve and Thor as their friends because they were smaller than the others and had a potential to be bullied but with Steve and Thor, they seemed to help them out with bullies.

They walked through the dining hall, the place where the last future member of the group was. Once they stepped inside, Thor saw the lollipop machine and pulled Steve's sleeve.

"Son of Odin loves lollipops!"

They raced to the machine with Tony and Bruce following behind. They pitched in the money that their parents gave to them and got themselves one per each. When they were about to eat their sweets, Steve saw another blonde haired kid looking at them from the table he was perching. Grey eyes fixed at the lollipop in Steve's hand and the boy knew right away that the other kid wanted the candy too.

Steve walked straight to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Another kid replied with a pride in his voice. He didn't like sympathy, even though he was a poor orphan raised by owner of the circus. He wouldn't take anything that other people offered, even when he was hungry and envied the rich kids in front of him.

"It's alright. You can have it. I still have a quarter left." Steve told. "You look like you're hungry. Eat it." He insisted and placed the lollipop in the other boy's hand.

Grey eyes looked at Steve, only seeing sincerity and a bright smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, take it. It can help you feel better!" Steve insisted again. He could clearly see the sadness with a hint of envious in Clint's eyes, "You can join me and my friends over there. Come with us so you don't have to be alone!"

Steve led the boy back to Tony, Bruce and Thor. The orphan didn't know what had gotten into him that he was following this guy. He had never trusted anyone but himself, but the sincerity and the smile made him seem kind. This boy made him lower his guard enough to trust someone else. Growing up in the street and in the circus could be hard and Clint had learned early on, since before he could remember, that he couldn't trust anyone. He had to live day by day by himself, searching for food in the garbage and fighting to keep it. Even when he was with the circus owner, Clint couldn't trust the fellow kids in the circus. Life was hard but Clint learned how to survive.

There was something that made him want to follow Steve Rogers.

"Hey! I made a new friend!" Steve announced gleefully.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Clint Barton."

"So….There are five of us now?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"And I will protect my friends forever!" Thor boomed again and hugged everyone.

* * *

With the district so small, everyone knew everyone in town and the kids including Steve and his friends, always stayed in the same school, knowing each other since they were very young. They studied together and they played together, not trusting anyone else except themselves.

They grew up and their friendship only became stronger, cementing over the years. Many people tried to be a part of the group, but they never let anyone in.

Thor and Steve were the tallest and strongest of the group. When they joined forces, no one could stop them and they always protected everyone in the group. Bruce and Tony were the geniuses of the group and always locked themselves inside the labs or library. Clint followed them because he was the only daredevil who was willing to try everything that Tony and Bruce invented. He also tagged along often to find somewhere quiet enough to sleep. No one talked about it, but he found it easier to sleep when he wasn't at home. As mentioned before, circus life was hard. He had been forced by his foster dad, the owner of the circus, to practice at young age. It was always so loud even at night and Clint had trouble sleeping all the time.

As they grew older, right around primary school, they picked up the name "the Avengers" fort themselves. It started off as a joke and Tony thought it would be catchy while Clint thought it was cool for them to have a gang name. The name of the group started to catch on and that was how everyone called them. The group was in the top spot of the school along with two other groups that consisted of the most popular students in school, "The First Class" and the "Hellions".

"The First Class" was a group of mutant students led by Scott Summer while "the Hellions" were a group of popular and rich female students led by Emma Frost, known as the White Queen, who chose her group members all by herself.

The three of them were the group that counterpoised the power balance with each other but they all lived happily and peacefully in Marvel High.

* * *

**Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!**

**Please kindly leave a review**


	3. Becoming the Super Soldier

**EDITS: 7 August 2015**

* * *

**3: Becoming the Super Soldier**

The five boys came to school at the same time. Tony came with Bruce in his brand new Audi R8, Clint and Thor in a yellow and black striped Chevrolet Camaro, and Steve on his huge Harley Davidson bike. Every girl stared at them with interest, especially Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

Tony was already everyone's sweetheart because he was a charming and rich playboy who could pick anyone in the school that he wanted. Steve, on the other hand, got his title solely by himself. Tall, muscular, baby blues eyes, gentle smile and a cute personality. He always took care of everyone and stopped the bully. Steve was a gentleman with every girl and a good man at heart who loved to help.

He had to thank god and the miracle that had made him had everything he was.

* * *

All of this happened when they were in 8th grade. Steve started to get really sick after his mother passed away. Nobody noticed it until Steve didn't come to school for a week. The gang was suspicious so they decided to visit him at home.

His father, Joseph, had passed away three years earlier. It had only been three months since his mother, Sarah, had passed after getting hit while working at a dreadful disease clinic and she couldn't shake whatever she'd caught. Howard insisted that he should move in with Tony, Clint, and Bruce right away but Steve said that he would take two weeks to pack everything and that he wanted to stay in his house a little longer. Howard made a deal with the boy that he would do everything to keep this house exactly as when Steve left it. When Steve reached the age that he could live by himself, he would be able to move back whenever he wanted.

Steve couldn't thank Howard enough for what he had done. The house was the last memory of the family he once had, the parents he once had. Once Howard dealt with the process of becoming the legal guardian of Steve Rogers, he sent someone over to stay with Steve. Timothy Dugan and his wife, some of Howard's most trusted friends, left Steve alone in the house due to their busy errands for Howard, making sure to drop by every night.

Everyone in the group tried to be there for Steve but he shut them out. He wanted to deal with his grief alone and didn't want to put the burden on anyone's shoulders and everyone in the group respected his wishes. Howard made sure he was taken care of financially and supported Steve with everything he needed.

It was two weeks after his mother's death and Steve didn't show up at school for a week. The gang had had enough and they went to his house after class.

Tony strode into the house to discover complete silence, as if nobody was home. But then Clint heard a loud, violent cough from upstairs followed by a sound of something hitting the floor. Everyone darted to Steve's bedroom to find Steve unconscious on the floor. He was pale and thinner than the last time they had seen him. Steve was always tall and strong just like Thor but now his lips had no color and his body was sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

"TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Bruce shouted.

Thor carried Steve's body down the stairs to Tony's limousine, which was waiting for them. Tony quickly dialed his father.

"Dad, Steve is really sick. He has symptoms that Bruce and I have never seen before and I think he is about to die."

"Take him to our family hospital. I will arrange everything." Howard said, "I will be there soon."

"Yes, pa." Tony replied and hang up, "Happy, Maria Stark Memorial please."

Happy, the limo driver, sped up and took them to the hospital. Steve began to cough violently again and mumbled something nobody could catch.

"Hang on, buddy." Clint said.

* * *

When Howard Stark got the phone call from his son, he called the hospital right away. Steve Rogers was like a son to him. In fact, he loved every member of the group as if they were his own children. Howard saw the strong friendship and sincerity between each one of them instead of greed for his son's billion dollar future inheritance.

And Steve Rogers had always helped Tony out of his complicated situations. Howard loved this boy for his pure heart and kind soul.

"Tony!" Howard called when he say his son in from of the ER.

"Dad, Dr. Erskine is diagnosing Steve right now."

"That's great. Dr. Erskine is the best. You don't have to worry. He will take a very good care of Steve." Howard assured, "You should go and wait in the waiting room. It will be more comfortable."

The billionaire led the kids into the waiting room. Nobody did anything except sit in silence, worried about Steve. Tony walked back and forth and mumbling something about how should noticed Steve's symptoms. Bruce tried to calm down and not freaking out. Thor and Clint sat and stared at the white wall.

Around midnight, Dr. Erskine came out of the ER to talk to Howard. The kids followed him because they were anxious about Steve and needed to hear from the doctor that their friend was getting better.

"His condition was worse than I originally thought, Mr. Stark. There is a very little chance that he will survive."

"Is there nothing we can do to cure him?"

"I afraid there is nothing we can do."

When Tony heard this, he ran to his father with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, you gotta help him. Anything! Please don't let him die. He's our best friend. Please, Dad. Help him." Tony begged.

"Please, Mr. Stark." Clint joined in too.

"Alright, kids. I will talk about this with Dr. Erskine." Howard said and pushed them back inside the waiting room, "Wait here, I will try to figure out something."

Howard led Dr. Abraham Erskine into the doctor's office so that he could discuss Steve's symptoms without the children listening in.

"He is swamped with deadly diseases, everything occurring at the same time. I don't know where I should start treating him first. If I treat the first symptom, it might trigger other symptoms and made things worse. He will die within a week if we can't find a way to cure him."

"We have the best medical team. We have the best technology in the world. We have everything but how in the worlds is it that we can't cure a boy?"

"Steve has many complicated diseases. That is why he is worse than other people, Mr. Stark. I understand that he's like a son to you. I love this boy too but I don't think we can do anything."

It hurt the doctor to say it too. He had known the boy for a very long time. His mother used to take him to work and he remembered the boy eagerly watched everyone working. Sometimes when Sara was busy, Steve would do his homework in Dr. Erskine's office as he waited for his mother. The doctor taught him math and science and a lot of other things. He adored this boy as if he was his own nephew.

Howard was quiet for a moment. And then he came up with an idea.

"Doctor, I know it's risky but I want you to consider this."

* * *

Steve had been moved from Maria Stark Memorial to one of the Stark Industries research centers. Tony and his friends followed along because no one wanted to be away from Steve until he was okay again. Howard let his kids sit room that overlooked the surgical theater, where the whole process of saving Steve would take place.

Dr. Erskine put a dying Steve inside the Vita-ray machine. It was a machine that Howard and his team of scientists had been working on. By injecting them with a special serum and using Vita-rays to enhance the serum ability, the team had been looking for a way to cure humans from deadly diseases

"Steven, this will be extremely painful."

"I can handle it, Doctor." Steve replied with courage.

The boy looked up to the glass window, where he could see his four best friends waiting for him. He gave them a weak smile as if he wanted to tell them that everything would be fine again very soon. Nurses injected Steve with a lot of medicine before infusing him with the super solder serum that Dr. Erskine had invented.

Howard started the Vita-ray machine to enhance to serum. They heard Steve screaming in pain.

"Stop it, Mr. Stark." The doctor said.

"No! I can do it." Steve yelled from inside the machine.

Howard continued until the machine was at 100 percent. The entire room blacked out for a second before the electricity was restored. The machine opened and revealed Steve Rogers. The boy was alive and trying to catch his breath when Howard and Dr. Erskine helped him out of the machine. Steve could stand on his own two feet and was in the perfect condition, as if nothing had happened to him. There were no traces of disease left, thanks to the miracle serum. The serum also enhanced every part of his body. Steve was taller and bigger than he was before.

The four kids ran to their friends and hugged him tightly.

"You're alive!" Clint cried with pure happiness.

"I won't go anywhere." Steve replied with a bright smile on his face, "I still have four brothers to take care of."

Steve turned to Howard and Dr. Erskine, "Thank you for saving my life."

* * *

Steve had to stay in the facility for a week so that the doctors could check every bit of his body and the serum's effect on his body. Miraculously, nothing went wrong and he only got stronger and stronger each day.

Once Dr. Erskine signed him off of the medical ward, Howard took the kids and the doctor out for a celebratory lunch, making a reservation at the finest restaurant and ensuring that his bodyguards surrounded the area so that everyone in his family was safe. But danger followed him.

BAM!

The glass shattered and a bullet went straight through Dr. Erskine's body. The old man fell to the ground. Steve rushed to the doctor's side, holding him in his arms in order to try to save him.

"Doctor, hold on. Hang in there with me." Steve took off his jacket and pressed it on the wound.

"Steve...Remember my words. Be a good man, not a perfect soldier." Dr. Erskine said and pointed at Steve's heart. "Even if I can make only one super soldier, I'm glad that it is you."

And that was the last word of the great doctor before he died.

After, the five boys were sent back to Stark Tower for the rest of the day, while Howard stayed behind to take care of what had happened in the restaurant. Steve stood in the bathroom, starring at mirror to his reflection, which was covered in blood.

"Are you alright, Steve?" Bruce appeared to check on his friend.

"I'm okay, Bruce." Steve lied before turning on the faucet and cleaning his hands.

"Tony's dad is here. He's asking for you."

"I will be there in five minutes."

Steve cleaned himself up and changed his clothes, before coming out. Howard was waiting for him with the rest of the gang.

"Do you find who did this?" Steve asked.

"Yes, the shooter was one from a terrorist group called HYDRA." Howard replied, "SHIELD caught him and is interrogating him right now. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. From now on, for your own safety, I want you to move in with the rest of your friends."

"Why?"  
"I afraid that they are after the serum we injected for you with. Since Dr. Erskine is dead, the key to the serum is in your blood."

"I will move in, sir." Steve replied, "Thank you so much."

"Don't worry, kid. I love you like my own son and we are family. We take care of each other."

Steve realized that even though his mother and father were gone, he still had family who loved and cared about him.

* * *

**Beta Read by heyfrenchfreudiana Thank you so much!**

**Please kindly leave a review**


	4. How He Never Love Again

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following :) You guys are the best.**

**Nat is almost here. Don't leave me just yet. And also there will be a lot of time jumping in this story so if you confused please PM so I could make it more clearer.**

* * *

**4: How He Never Love Again**

It was lunchtime of the first day. The five friends met up at the cafeteria. The students were sitting around in groups while there were only three tables left in the middle of the room that nobody wouldn't dare to sit.

Steve arrived first and sat at one of those tables. He put all of his belongings on the chair to his left. He pulled out his sketchbook and began to quickly draw something on the paper. He took a small amount of time and the sketch took shape. Thor and Clint met up with him and sat at the place. Thor brought along a cute and very smart Jane Foster with him. Clint also brought a new girl with him.

Steve got used to see his friends brought their girls to the table. He also knew that the only reason they agree to join them for lunch was the popularity and fame that would come with them being with one of the five hottest guys in the school. The only three girls he could clearly see that they didn't interest in fame were Jane, Betty, and Pepper.

Tony joined them shortly after Clint and Thor along with his new blonde girlfriend. Steve didn't care to remember her name because Tony will get bored soon and dumped her within a week. Bruce brought his girlfriend Betty Ross with him. They began dating six months ago.

Steve was the only one who knew everything about each of his friends. They came to him to talk and ask for advice about everything. Tony was in love with one girl since third grade, but he afraid she might not feel the same and he will lose her forever so he chose the path of playboy life. He also thought that he had no chance with her since he was lacking of boyfriend materials. Thor wanted to take another step with Jane, but he was afraid she might not want to rush things up. Clint wanted to find someone who really captured him, but he couldn't find one so he tagged along with Tony to the path of playboy. Bruce was concerned at the fact that he might accidentally hurt Betty because of the other guy.

He was a big brother for them and Steve intended to be there for each of them every time they were in trouble.

"Friends, let find some food so we can feast together!" Thor boomed, "I'm carving pop tart again!"

"You just ate it this morning, dude."

"Stark, there is no such thing as enough for a delicious dish like that." Thor's excuse made everyone laughed.

They took off to buy their lunch. When they came back to begin the normal ritual of eating and talking loudly, arguing with everything. Steve just sat there and smiled at the sight in front of him.

He was very happy because his friends were happy and it made him looked at the empty chair on his left. The chair that no one dared enough to sit.

The old memories were still fresh as if it just happened yesterday. It still haunted him.

The memories of Peggy Carter.

* * *

**_3 Years Ago. 7th grade._**

Steve Rogers walked through the hallway with a bad feeling in his gut and world spinning at his feet. He felt dizzy and his heart beat too fast. He just walked from the bike parking spot to the locker. Steve leaned again the locker, trying to catch his breath, but when he opened his eyes again, the dizziness was even worse that all he saw was a blur.

He believed that his health became weak again. He thought that it was all gone but it came back and this was just the first day of the semester. He once had these conditions before and then he began to work out a lot and thought that it was gone.

He had an art class to attend and he sure couldn't skip class on the first day.

He should tell Thor or Tony about his symptom, but he also couldn't because he didn't want them to worry about him.

Steve pulled everything out of his locker and when straight to his class. He sat down at the desk and felt a little better. A short while later, there was a brown hair girl took a place next to him and she took Steve's breath away.

She was a very beautiful girl, especially the sparkling brown eyes shone with determination and bright red lips. Her long curly brown hair pulled back in a messy bun. The girl flashed him a gentle smile.

"Hi, I'm Steve…Steve Rogers." He heard himself introducing himself to her and reached his hand out.

The girl's smile broadened and shook hand with him. In the split second, Steve felt the electricity ran through his body from her touch. It traveled up his spine and he felt the million butterflies in his stomach.

And he knew right then. There was something special about this girl.

"I'm Margaret Carter. You can call me Peggy. Nice to meet you too." She introduced herself with smooth British accent that made him knew that she wasn't from around here.

"You….just move here, huh? "

"Yes, I just move from England."

Wow! That was all Steve could say in his mind. When he looked right into her eyes, he saw the same feeling as his that reflect from her eyes.

The same spark started from their first touch.

* * *

1 month passed very fast and the two of them became very close. She was the closest female friend Steve ever had except for Pepper Potts. His friends could read Steve like a book and knew that Steve had a feeling for this girl and it was deeper than Steve ever felt to any girl before. Steve didn't want to admit it.

Peggy always helped him with his school. Math was his weakness and Arts was her. So he exchanged his tips in Arts and helped her with the minor flaws in her work. Not long after that, Steve invited her to their lunch table openly and that just cemented their close relationship in everyone's eyes.

Steve's symptom occasionally showed, but no one noticed it. Peggy was the only one who noticed. She was trying to talk about this to his friends, but everyone insisted there was nothing to worry. So Peggy decided to keep her close watch on Steve the whole time.

So far, nothing was wrong with Steve except from he seemed a little out of breath when he moved too fast or got a little dizzy from time to time. Overall, there was nothing big that needed medical attention right away.

The two became extremely close. They were inches away from getting together and that was when Steve disappeared for almost two weeks. She asked Tony Stark about this and he asked her back with the exact same question.

"Tell me right away when you find him, okay?" She insisted and Tony nodded when he saw the sincere worry in her eyes. Finally Steve found the girl that liked him for who he really was.

Peggy waited for a message from Tony and that night she got a short text from the rich boy. 'Steve is sick. He was recovering and will be back soon.'

And just like Tony said. Steve came back within two weeks, but he was changed in a very noticeable way. Steve was tall but not this buff. He even taller for more than 3 inches within four weeks that she didn't see him and now he seemed to be extremely healthy without any sign of sickness on his face.

"Hey, Peggy." Steve greeted when he saw her at her locker. He hugged her tight.

"Steve! Where have you been?" She shot all the question at him.

"I'm sick, but I'm okay now."

"That doesn't explain why you got all these muscles, Rogers." She folded her arms and looked at him, "And don't you dare lie."

Steve was quiet and tried to find the answer that didn't expose his secret about his power because it will be dangerous for her.

"Umm—I had lots of chronic diseases. Howard had to make a serum that will enhance my muscles and organs that will increase my immune system to help my body fight off the diseases."

Peggy narrowed her eyes to gauge the credibility of his answer, but she sighed and hugged Steve tightly.

"I'm really worried about you." She mumbled at his chest.

"I almost never see you again." He replied.

"Don't you dare go away again, Rogers."

Steve smiled and kissed the top of her head before he placed his finger under her chin and gently guided it up so he could look at her brown eyes.

"Peggy Carter, I won't leave you again and from this near dead experience, it made me realize…see everything clearer…and what is important to me is right in front of me all along. Peggy Carter, you are very important to me."

Peggy averted her eyes, but he leaned closer and used those baby blue eyes, looking at her.

"Peggy, will you be my girlfriend? "

"Thought you never ask." She replied with a big smile before pulled his neck down for a kiss.

* * *

Steve and Peggy turned into the most adorable couple in the school. Steve worshiped her the way every woman deserved from her man. Everyone was elated when they heard the news and blessed the couple.

Steve in his new form had made every girl lust after him, but there was only Peggy Carter that got his full attention. With his new stronger body, Steve finally got his chance to play sport without worried about his asthma attack. Clint and Thor eagerly signed him on the football team.

He discovered later that his arms had a strength for the throwing and with his great line of sight, he could make a wonderful quarterback. Steve soon became the rising star of the football team, but Peggy still saw him as who he really was.

Because his fame wasn't important to her. For her, the guy that she loved, Steve that she love was underneath all the fame outside.

* * *

**_Almost a year ago_**

They had been dating for almost a year and a half and time flew fast when all they have, were happiness. Steve had never ever been happier, but it wasn't for long.

His happiness was ripped off him by the name of the man called Sebastian Shaw.

The loud boom came from the main building in the middle of the day. Steve knew right away that it was something wrong. Wind rumbling outside the window and sky turned gray. He quickly put all of his belongings in the bag and turned to his girlfriend.

"Come on, Peg. We gotta go." Steve said.

Everyone else in the room started moving too. Steve dragged Peggy out of the class to find everyone panicking.

"CLINT! THOR!" Steve shouted when he saw his friend ran out of the room nearby, "Where the boom came from?"

"The main building."

"Bruce and Tony have lab in that building."

Thor pushed everyone to the nearest exit. Steve saw smoke and flame.

"Thor, Clint, go get Bruce and Tony." Steve said, "I will take Peggy to safety and will meet you there."

"Take care of yourself too, Steven."

The two boys ran to the opposite direction while Steve took Peggy to the other side of the school, far away from the attack.

"Peggy, stay here. You will be safe here." He quickly said, "I will go find my friends."

"No, I will go with you. I won't let you go alone."

"No, you have to stay here. You have to be safe…"

"Don't tell me to stay here, Steve Rogers!" She yelled at his face, "They are my friends too."

"Then follow me. But please be careful." He hugged her before both of them ran off to find their friends.

Steve and Peggy ran through the collapsing building and debris. One of the mutant groups was fighting the intruders at the front yard. The two of them snuck inside the main building and avoiding the attacker until they reached the labs. Steve saw Thor trying to pull Tony out of the large debris which was on top of half of his body. Bruce was sitting in the corner, hugging his knees and trying to calm himself down. His entire body was shaking with fear flashing in his eyes.

"Join me, children and your life will be spared." One voice announced, "I'm Sebastian Shaw and I will lead the extraordinary people to rebuild this world!"

"Peggy, go help Thor." Steve said.

Peggy ran off and Steve saw Clint was trying to fight someone with his bow and arrow in the hallway before the archer got punch hard enough to send him flying across the hall.

"CLINT!" Steve called out his friend and ran to the archer.

"Stall him." The other bit whispered before he passed out.

Steve got up and stepped in front of the intruder.

"Don't fight me, boy or else your fate will be like your friend."

"You hurt my family," Steve growled through his gritted teeth. His anger was bubbling underneath his skin he could barely hold it.

"Very brave, boy but yet so naive. Join me and I will spare your life."

"Never!"

Steve charged into attack Shaw, but he could hold it and used his power to release a massive energy ball at Steve. The boy flew across the room, but the serum in his body helped him healed fast and ready to get back in the fight again.

In the lab, Thor was able to pull Tony out of the debris and discovered that his right arm and leg were broken. Tony was barely breathing. Peggy was able to calm Bruce down too and they helped pulled Clint back inside and stopped the bleeding while Steve tried to fend off Shaw by himself. Steve didn't care that he may or may not die, but at least he could save his family.

But then Steve couldn't hold Shaw for long because he couldn't risk using all of his power. He couldn't risk anyone to know about the power that his family possesses. Another energy ball slammed Steve against the locker and he fell to the floor. Shaw walked to the boy before he cold-bloodedly broke Steve's arm and leg each. He screamed in pain and Shaw pressed his foot on the boy's chest.

"I admired your bravery, kid but you are no match for me." Shaw pressed his foot a little harder and joyfully watched Steve withered in pain, "Or you have a power but you don't use it. If that so, it was a shame" Shaw sighed before charging another energy ball in his hand, "I will let you die with the power you didn't dare to use."

Steve closed his eyes and waiting for his death. At least he could protect the people he loved.

But then he heard someone being tackled to the ground. He snapped his eyes opened to see that it was Peggy who stopped Shaw from killing him.

"Leave him alone!"

An energy ball pierced through her body at the end of the sentence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Steve was trying to move, but nothing happened. Shaw maniacally laughed at his work.

"Peggy…nooo…nooo" Steve mourned as he saw she fell to the ground and lay still lifelessly in front of him. He gathered what was left of him and crawled to her, holding her hand, "No, Peggy…don't leave me. Hang on." He begged with tears filled his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Steve."

He pulled her closer with his not broken arm, "Don't do this. Don't leave me. I love you. Please hang on."

"Steve, please always remember this. I love you…and I will always be with you."

That was her last word before she died in Steve Rogers' arms.

"SEBASTAIN SHAW, YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED AND THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN" The helicopter circled above them announced.

The demon Azazel appeared next to Shaw and teleported the villain away from the scene. Steve held on to lifeless Peggy Carter and began to cry. Thor carried the unconscious Tony while Bruce helped support Clint out of the lab.

"TONY!" Howard's voice came from nearby.

There was no reply from the kids as they were all mourning for their friend. Howard arrived with a medical team.

"Steve….let her go." Howard grabbed Steve's shoulder. "Let her go."

Steve did so and let the medical team took her body. Clint and Tony too were carried off.

"You should go too. You are badly injured."

Steve didn't reply because he couldn't feel anything. His heart was numb.

* * *

**_Nowadays_**

The aftermath of the incident left the group broken, especially Steve. He wasn't the same person anymore. Even he was trying to act strong and normal, but his close friends knew that he rarely smiled or actually being his happy self.

The memorial was built in the school to remind everyone of how many innocent had lost that day. Steve grew a tree in memorial of Peggy Carter and Wanda Maximoff used her magic to fasten the growing process and it shortly became a huge tree. Tony made a small marble sign with her name on it.

Everyone knew it took time but with Steve, it would have to take more time than a normal person to stop grieving about Peggy. HIs friends tried to introduce him to many girls, but Steve politely declined every one of them. Steve understood their good intention and wanted to move on with his life. Steve realized that no one would take her place in his heart. If someone actually did that, it would take someone that could take his breath away and made him feel like he was under some kind of spell. He needed to feel something stronger than he felt with Peggy.

It would have taken a really special girl to do so.

Steve looked around the table and saw that everyone was clearly happy that it made him think to himself. Damn it, he really missed her. Even he knew that she was here with him and watched him all the time.

He missed those touches. The spark that could start a fire inside of him. No one could do that.

_He missed those sparks._

* * *

**AN - Please leave a review :)**

**-No proofread. I'm sorry. Too lazy.**


	5. How They Fight Their First Battle

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following :) **

**Yes, English isn't my first language and if you don't understand what I write or it is really confusing, I will find a proofreader for you but it will take a long time for me to update. (A week or so/chapter)**

**But if the current sucky grammar is okay for you guys, I will not find the proofreader and I will be able to post faster. (1-3 days/chapter)**

**It's your choice. Let me know.**

* * *

**5: How They Fight Their First Battle**

**_First day of the semester, Nowadays _**

"Damn it, I hate PA class." Tony whined in the locker room, "The only upside is that it was the last subject for today."

"Because you are not good at sport like math or science." Steve retorted.

"Because you, Goldilock, and Legolas love to slam your head against someone else."

"Shut up, Tony. Bruce doesn't even whine about this." Clint said.

"Friend Stark, you are whining like a little girl." Everyone laughed at Thor's word except Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance and quickly changed his clothes. Then they were gathering inside the gym where most of the students sitting around the bleachers.

"Hey, Steve" A seductive voice sounded as a soft hand touched Steve's shoulder.

When he turned around her saw Emma Frost standing behind him, "Hey, Emma." He replied.

Emma Frost was the queen of this school. She was the richest and sexiest girl. She always had her eyes on all the popular and Steve was her primary target since his transformation. Everyone said they would make a golden couple but Steve never thought of her that way. Emma enjoyed flirting and teasing him anyway.

The blonde girl stepped closer until she was pressed up against Steve. Her hand was tracing down his chest in which Steve froze in his spot. He is face was bright red and that even made Emma advancing.

"You are really cute when you flushed."

"Let him go, Em. This is only the first day of school." Tony spoke up.

"Okay" She replied shortly and leaned up to kiss Steve's cheek.

Tony quickly dragged his friend to where the group was currently sitting.

"Wow, it's just the first day of school and there are girls lining up to sleep with you, Steve." Clint teased, "Emma, targeted you for a very long time."

"Lady Frost is one hot woman, Steven." Thor added and made everyone laughed.

"And she had to mark her territory."

Steve looked at Tony confusingly, "What territory? More description would be nice."

"The way that she flirts with you, touching you, kissing your cheek, you dumb ass." Tony replied annoyingly, "And she wanted show everyone here that you are hers."

"But I never thought of her that way." Steve defended himself.

"Yeah, sure, Rogers, you have the hottest chick in this school chased after you, you can play hard to get as long as you want."

Before the argument went too far, a whistle blew and everyone fell on silent.

"Guys! Welcome to your PA class. My name is Chester Phillips but I prefer you to call me Colonel. Before we get started, I will separate you into two group. The super power group and non-power group."

Everybody moved to their group and the five Avengers joined with the non-power group. Chester Phillips was an ex-military personal who joined with Marvel High from the order of SHIELD to help train the young super hero. Marvel High was the only place that capable of training young superpower being so there will be children from around the world resided in this district. SHEILD was the organization that oversees everything in this school.

"This is the Depower bracelet. Everyone will get one of these. It will neutralize your power and you will be unable to use you power even you are mutant, human, or a god. Your limit will decrease to the same level of normal human of your ages." Colonel Phillips explained, "Alright, everyone grabs the bracelet with your name and bring it to every PA class."

Colonel began to call their name to receive he bracelet. The five Avengers looked at one another and smiled because they had a secret kept with them all along.

They had the superpower and no one knew about this but them and Howard Stark.

* * *

"Alright, guys, listen to me carefully." Howard Stark spoke up with the five kids he adopted, "I want everyone to keep the secret about you superpower for your own safety. Reduce to use of super power to the minimum as you can or if it is necessary, don't let anyone see your face."

"Why do we have to do that?" Bruce asked.

"Remember Sebastian Shaw?" Howard asked back and all the boys nodded, "That is the main reason why. The second one is that your safety must come first. When you became someone with super power, you will turn into a big target and every villain in this world will try to take you down. Third, you guys might not want to have the government make a full surveillance on your private life for the rest of your life, huh?"

Steve frowned, "But it's our right." He argued, "We should have our freedom just like everybody else."

"The power is our birth right." Thor agreed with Steve, "We can do anything with it."

"That's why I want all of you to keep this a secret so you could live as free as you want." The man said, "I don't want you to live in the shadow of the government or any stupid organization including SHIELD."

"You work with SHIELD, dad."

"I know and I also know how they keep track of every kids with power."  
"But if something bad really happen, can we use the power to fight? I mean, if our family is in danger."

"If that so, all I ask is that you don't reveal your identity."

* * *

They did as Howard said and they lived freely without government shackle upon them. Unlike their mutants friends that had SHIELD and other agency tracked their every movement and registered them into the system. Some even had to wear the Depower bracelet at all time.

When they knew that, the Five Avengers had to be more careful than they already were.

Even Tony and Clint didn't have a super power like Thor, Steve, and Bruce but the skill and technology they possessed made them hide their true self like the other three. Marvel High (Followed SHIELD's protocol) had separate their students into two groups; the _super powers_ and the _non-super powers._

The _super powers_ will have to register their identity with SHIELD and wore the Depower bracelet. Their activity will be watch and SHIELD had every right to put them down if they turned into a villain. In school, they will have to study in a different curriculum than the non-super power.

The _non-super powers students_ didn't have to register themselves with SHIELD but they had been given a bracelet in case they manifested their power and couldn't control it. The bracelet will neutralize the power immediately when they wore it. The students with no power will study the normal curriculum.

Howard built the training room for the team. They could train here and learn to control their powers.

But the great test for their skill as a team came. When Whiplash or Ivan Vanko, son of Anton Vanko, the scientist who once worked with Howard and stole the arc reactor technology from the US to sell it to Russia but Howard could stop him in time and deported him back to Russia, came to get his vengeance for his father. His target was Howard Stark.

The Avengers were lounging around the living room of Stark Tower after school when suddenly Thor yelled from the TV, "Friends! You might want to see this!" And if the God of Thunder sounded so urgent it would be really important.

_"The witnesses are working in Stark Industries tell the reporter that there is a mysterious man, showing up with a strange but powerful gadget in the factory area and start to destroy everything in his path. No one knows who he is and what the machine he uses is."_

"That's Ivan Vanko!"

"How do you know, Tony?" Steve asked.

"I hacked into my dad's file and checked whether my father has enemies…Just in case….Something happen like the last I was kidnapped."

They turned their attention back to the screen and they saw a footage of the mad man.

_"STARK, WHERE ARE YOU?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ivan bellowed loudly and began to whirl the whips in his hands to destroy everything in front of him._

_"The government is sending help and will do everything in their power to stop this man."_

"We have to help my dad." Tony spoke up and began to walk out of the living room.

"Wait, Tony! Don't you remember what Howard say?" Bruce pulled Tony back.

"Yeah, he doesn't want us to fight. No matters what happen." Clint warned.

"Friend, we never fight the real battle and this man looks extremely dangerous." Thor too agreed with Bruce and Clint, "Lord Howard is like a father to me. I am worry about him to but we should not rush into this battle."

"Why are you guys such a coward?! We have to the great power. We gotta use it to do the right thing. He is my father and I will go help him. I don't care if you are coming with me or not."

"Tony, the military is assembling the troop to rescue Howard." Bruce tried to reason with his best friend so he didn't rick his life because that would be something Howard wanted his only son to do.

"Friend! If Lord Stark the father said we shouldn't use our power, I'm content with that because he has his reason and the reason is for our own safety then we shouldn't debate on this matter anymore"

"Thor do you think that Odin gave you this awesome power just to hide it? He want you to use this power to protect people, to protect your family and friends"

"Man of iron do have a point" Thor admitted and turn to Steve who listen quietly the entire conversation "What say you our fearless leader?"

Steve didn't answer right away. The others stared and waited for him to give the order.

"If Tony want to take on Whiplash, he will not do this alone. We're family and we always have each other's back and Howard is like a father to me"

"Yeahhhhh!"Clint scream, hand held high in the air.

Tony smiled, "Avengers Assemble!"

The boy led his friends to the labs where is father kept the weapon he gave to them.

"I have to admit that Lord Stark the son is quite convincing" Thor said to Steve who was walking by his side.

"He takes that after his father" Steve agreed.

Steve took his weapon that Howard once gave him. It was a holographic bracelet that will generate a shield before covering his face with a mask. Clint took his bow and arrows along with a glasses. Tony wore his suit of armor while Bruce changed into a green giant monster, the Hulk. Thor took his hammer and his battle helmet that cover most of his face.

Thor took Clint while Tony took Steve as they flew to Stark Industries Factory with Hulk jumping after them. They were hiding outside the facility to assert the situation.

"Okay, we need a plan of attack." Steve spoke up, "JARVIS, can you help us analyze the situation?"

_"The facility is under attack by the droids replicated from the Iron man armor. Mr. Howard is in the underground labs and Whiplash is heading to him, sir."_

"Hulk, Thor and Hawkeye, take out the droids and help civilians. Tony and I will go down there and help Howard out."

Everyone nodded in agreement before scattered away. Hulk and Thor created a distraction. Hawkeye went to the highest tower so he could report everything to everyone while taking out the hostiles from high above.

"Clear, Stark! The door to the underground labs is at the West corner." Clint told.

"Copy that." Tony picked up Steve and they flew through the door, heading to the labs and finally, they saw Whiplash standing in front of them.

"Ahh, your only son is here, Howard." Ivan released Howard from his grip and turned to Tony and Steve who were in the defensive stance, ready to fight.

"Do you have any plan, Steve?"

"No"

"This is the first time."

"IMPROVISED!" Steve shouted and threw the shield at his enemy.

Steve ran another way and distracted Whiplash to making an opening for Tony to shoot his repulsor ray. Steve got hit by the electronic whip at his torso but was lucky enough to use his shield to deflect some of it. Tony jumped in and punched Whiplash in the face but the man was only stepped back a little that made Iron man continued with the attack. Steve came in and helped his friend. With the agility and their team work, they could easily had everything under control.

"You dishonored man! Take Mjolnir!" A shout came from the other side of the labs.

The magical hammer flew by and hit Ivan in his chest and smashed him against the wall. Hulk came in and slammed the man again and again until Whiplash was knocked out.

"Wow! That was easy." Clint said as he met up with the rest of the gang.

Hulk slowly shrink back into Bruce who fell to the ground almost immediately due to tired. Thor weighted down Whiplash by his hammer so he couldn't escape.

"Dad!" Tony ran to his father and helped Howard up on his feet, "JARVIS, scan his body for any injury."

"Mr. Howard has minor injuries, sir, and the medic is on the way."

"Tony, what did I say about using your power?" Howard asked, still concerned about his children's welfare rather than his own.

"But you were about to get kill!" The boy protested.

Howard smiled gently at his son and patted his head, "Thank you, everyone." That was the word that made the boys smiled, "Alright, you better get out of here before SHIELD shows up."

Everyone did as their father said even they didn't want to leave him here alone. Tony took Clint and Bruce before he flew away. Steve and Thor brought some rope to secure Whiplash in place before they took off too.

* * *

Howard stayed at the hospital for two days before he got release. The boys took turn to stay with their father to make sure that he was safe even the room was guard by polices, undercover agents, SHIELD agents, and soldiers.

Tony wore a mini repulsor charger. Steve never took off his holographic bracer. Thor packed his back with his hammer. Even Bruce and Clint didn't bring anything with them but they kept a close watch on everyone that came to visit Howard.

Until one day, Howard called his boys to the living room because he had a very important news to announce to them.

"From the Whiplash incident, you guys did a very good jobs. No one knew who you are but I also realize something. I cannot keep you from your destiny of becoming the heroes that you guys were born to be. And the only way that I will be sure that you guys will come home safe is this…."

Howard gestured to the floor of the living area that opened up and revealed the five showcases contained each person's uniform and weapon.

"I have designed this for each of you and Thor, you might want a place to keep you hammer and armor. Bruce, even you are turning in the Hulk but I still have some for you to use in case of emergency. Clint, I have designed as special bow and arrows just for you. It had all the cool trick arrows. For Tony, I know my own son would want to tinker everything by himself. Steve, your new shield is made from Vibranium. Lighter but stronger than any metal on this earth and 100% shock absorption. I also added gym, labs, stimulation room for you to train in." Howard explained, "We have a lot of work to do to make sure that you guys are really ready for this."

The kids couldn't reply anything. This was the first time they were all speechless but walked straight to their own capsule showcase.

"Thank you, sir." Everyone turned to the billionaire and saluted him.

"Well, I finally became a parent of five superheroes."

* * *

"JARVIS."

"Yes, Master Rogers."

"Can you get everyone for me?"  
"Yes, sir."

In five minutes, everyone came down to the living room to find Steve standing with a seriousness on his face.

"Is there something bothering you, Friend Steven?" Thor asked.

"We have something to discuss. And kept it between the five of us." Steve replied, "Sit down."

Everyone did as he said even they didn't know what Steve want from them.

"We need to have a code for this…The code about the use of our power. If we want to keep this freedom."

"You mean…rules of how we have to behave?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded, "This rule will remain until our identity revealed to the world. I don't want any of is to become a target of someone."

"You're overreact, pal." Tony said.

"No, Tony. I thought about it….it's for our safety."

"Up to you, leader." Clint replied which earned a nod from Bruce and Thor. Tony rolled his eyes annoyingly but agreed to this anyway, "Call it, cap."

"I want all of you to follow this rule that we will not use out power in public place if we didn't wear mask or anything to cover our true identity. You cannot reveal it to anyone even your girlfriend or your close friends. We have to make them believe that we really are people with no power."

"I second it!" "Okay." I agree with you, Steve." Fine."

* * *

**_Nowadays_**

Everyone in the Avengers gang took the depower bracelet and put it on their wrist. Thor wanted to try that it actually work or not so he tried to summon storm and thunder but nothing happened.

"It work." He whispered.

"Then how much strength do we have left?" Steve said.

"Everyone divided into two teams. Today we will play soccer!" Colonel Phillips told, "Girls on one field! Boys on one field!"

The teacher blew the whistle. The boys divided into two teams with eleven players on each team. The mutant kids quickly grouped up and the rest of normal kids or super power students joined with the Avengers.

"Classic match…" Clint muttered, "Human vs. Mutants."

Steve led his team and assigned each one with the position they were comfortable with. Thor was the center back. Clint and Tony were the Wingers. Bruce was the goalkeeper and Steve was the striker.

The whistle blew and the game began. That was how they all realized their limitation when they were in normal human stage. Thor and Steve were still stronger than anyone. Their arms and legs strength weren't really change. Bruce couldn't hulk out when he wore the bracelet too.

With that came to a conclusion, Thor and Steve were no longer worried about tomorrow football try out.

* * *

**AN - Please leave a review :)**

**-No proofread. I'm sorry. Too lazy.**


	6. Spark Starts a Fire

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following :) **

* * *

**6: Spark started a fire**

**_Tuesday_**

The day started off exactly the same as yesterday but today was also the football tryout day. Thor, Clint, and Steve were more than eager about this.

"Steve, please tell me that you gonna go to the tryout" Clint said as he regrouped with his friend.

"Of course, I already signed for the quarterback" Steve replied, "Why do you ask?"

"You're not gonna believe who sign for a tryout in the same position as you" Clint muttered before jerked his head to the brown haired boy that standing not far away from them "Summers"

Steve sighed at the name, same as Thor who frowned and folded his arms, left only Bruce who still confused of what's going on

"What of Summers?" Bruce asked.

Steve turned to Bruce, "You remembered the guy who has to wear red sunglasses?" Bruce nodded, "He went for a tryout when we were in junior high. He accidentally dropped his glasses and his optic blast power blasted on his teammate, sending him flew across the field and knocked out for a month."

"At that time Dr. Richards wasn't invented the depowered bracelet yet." Clint added.

"Summers signed on the same position as Steven since then but he had a trouble with his power so he lost the first team position to Steven every time. He didn't got a chance to play much and he always jealous of our friend" Thor continued "And we didn't go along rather well with these X-men"

"I just hate him" Clint said, "He always say something bad about us even when we didn't do anything to him"

Tony finally joined the group and when he saw the look on his friend's face, he could guess what they were talking about.

"Summers?" The playboy asked and Bruce nodded, "That cry baby thought he is the most popular guy in school and the leader of this pack, has a very stupid power and got pick as the leader of the mutants"

"Steve is way better" Clint added, "Dude, you gotta get that position man. I cannot stand taking order from that douche"

* * *

The try out started right after the school was finished. Everyone who signed on gathered in the field. Their friends also gathered around the stadium to give the football players a support they needed. Bruce and Tony too were in the crowd.

Steve, Clint, and Thor stood along with the rest of the people who came for a try out. When they saw their supporters on the stand, the three boys wove their hands at them. Scott Summers stood with his mutants friends. Even the X-men was a very large group, bigger than the Avengers but nobody liked them as much as the Avengers. Thanked to their friendly nature and their charm helped them gained a lot of good friends.

The staffs of the football team brought them the football gears. The head coach ordered them to test their fitness before moving on to the specific position try out.

Steve, Thor, and Clint easily passed every test. Steve signed up for the QB position while Thor went for a left tackle because it was the position that he played with Steve since they were very young. Steve was right-handed so Thor took the liberty to protect Steve's blind spot. Clint went for the wide receiver position because he knew Steve the most and he knew where he would go and perfectly catch the ball every time.

The try out was down to only the best people qualified and at the final stage, the starting line-up and the reserve team. Steve and Scott Summers will go head to head against each other with the team they handpicked.

Steve's team was doing well and didn't make any mistake yet. Tony, Bruce and their close friends were chanting their names.

"Do you think Steve will secure the first team place?"

"From JARVIS's analysis…." Tony was filming the whole match for Steve so the AI back in Stark Tower could analyze the game and make stats, "Rogers has more strong points than Summers even the game were tied. Steve makes four touchdowns from 3 throws and 1 run, indicated that he could do both. Steve also has a better completion percentage and HE ALSO RUN FOR A TOUCHDOWN BY HIMSELF!" Tony shouted at the top of his lungs and jumped of his feet, "Yeah, he will get the first place in the team."

The game ended with Steve's team with a win. The staff team also saw enough of them today. Coach Phillips gathered everyone in the field to make an announcement.

"Thank you for coming to the try out today and the result will be announced by tomorrow morning. It will be at your locker."

Steve, Thor, and Clint got up and headed for the locker room to take a shower. Once they were inside, Scott rushed in and nagged on Steve right away.

"What the hell?" Clint shouted as Steve was pushed against the wall.

Thor moved to intervene but Steve stopped his friend, "How dare you?" Thor growled.

"Rogers, you will not get that spot on the team."

"Let coach decide on that, Summers. I don't want to get in any trouble because of you." Steve tried to end it and pushed his friends away from Scott.

But as Steve turned his back on Scott, the mutant threw a bottle of water at his back. The sticky energy drink stained on Steve's clothes. The blonde boy turned with a flash of anger in his eyes before it turned to normal.

"Let's get out of here." That was all Steve said before he led his friends away.

* * *

The three boys finished taking the shower and began to pack their bags. They took off the depower bracelet before they heading off to the parking lot where Tony and Bruce were waiting for them. Without the three muscled guys of the gang, Tony and Bruce were vulnerable for the attack by the bullies who were jealous of them.

"Hey, Banner!" The shout was immediately known to Bruce of whose it belonged to.

"Leave us alone, Creed."

A tall strong boy walked toward Bruce before pushed him up against a van. Victor Creed started to terrorize Bruce with everything he got but Bruce was trying to remain calm as he could.

"You don't have Rogers and the Goldilocks to protect you now."

"Let me go."

"How about no? You five avengers acting like you guys own this school while the rest of us were just a dust."

"Only you and your Brotherhood friends" Bruce retorted.

"Let him go right the fuck now, Creed!" Tony yelled but Freddie Dukes grabbed Tony's throat.

"Stay out of this, Stark."

Victor pulled his punch but someone caught his arm first.

"Hey! Pick someone your own size!"

Victor Creed was smashed against the locker. Steve and Thor came in just in time and stood between Tony and the bullies. When Creed saw Steve and Thor, he knew he couldn't fight.

"You're lucky, Banner."

"Get the fuck out of here, Creed." Steve snarled.

Thor growled in warning and the two of them advanced toward Creed and his gang to scare them away. Tony helped Bruce up on his feet and tried to calm him down because Bruce's eyes started to turn green. Clint came in and not long after that, people started to gather around them.

Victor threw the first punch at Steve but he could dodge. Thor took on Freddie and used his agility to send a knockout blow within the first ten seconds of the fight. Clint also easily took off Toad. Steve had the hardest fight of the three of them but he managed to send Victor to the ground with a too powerful punch.

Steve turned around to see that everyone looked at them with a surprise in their eyes. The three Brotherhoods already manifested their power and three ordinary boys could easily take them down. Steve realized that they used too much power so he led his friends back to their cars before anyone could notice anything.

* * *

A black and red MINI Cooper S pulled over at the parking lot. The car wasn't allow to park at the white zone because the zone was belonged to the most privilege group of the school.

The owner decided to stay in the car and observed the school.

This was the first day of the school for her. She just transferred from another town. She already used to it as she changed her school every semester since she was a little girl. She never stayed in one place for too long. She traveled a lot which was great because she didn't feel like making any friend.

She never needed one.

The emerald green eyes observed the parking area. She tried to memorize every detail of her new school and it was very interesting for her to observe the interactions between students at the parking lots in the morning.

She heard a techno music blaring from a far. A white sport car parked at its spot in the white zone, followed by a yellow Camaro and a Ducati Super bike 1199.

Five boys stepped out of their vehicles and gathered there, socialized with a group of girls.

They must've been the five Avengers whose reputation proceeded them.

* * *

The five boys walked into the hallway led to their locker. Steve, Thor and Clint rushed to their locker and found their football jersey and jacket hanging there with an envelope attached to it.

Steve opened his letter and read it out loud.

"Congratulation! Mr. Steve Rogers. You are the first team Quarterback and the Captain of Marvel Warriors Football Team!" When he finished, Steve was bouncing around happily.

He wore his football jacket immediately. The jacket was red, white and blue with the letter 'C' sewed on the left sleeve and 'QB' on the right. For his football jersey, he got number 1 and it was a tradition of the football team that its player will keep one jersey for their special someone to wear on the game day for luck.

In the letter also told them their strengths and weaknesses, training schedule, player list and game schedule. Clint was also the first team wide receiver and Thor was the first team left tackle.

"Congratulation, pal" Tony said.

Steve opened his locker and threw his jersey in there, along with other stuffs he didn't't use.

"Hey! That's the picture of us on our first game!" Clint pointed at the photo attached to Steve's locker.

"Yeah"

In the Captain's locker, it filled with the photos of him and his friends; Thor, Steve, and Clint in football jersey, Steve and Tony at the lake house, Steve and Bruce on the yacht, and Peggy and him.

She must've been very proud to know that he was now the Captain and the quarterback of the football team.

"We should get going. Coulson is always picking on me." Tony spoke up.

"Because you're always late." Clint quipped

Steve followed his friends to the room before he realized that he forgot the sketchbook. It was important and he couldn't go on just one class without it.

"I'll meet you guys at the room. I forget something!"

"Damn it, Rogers! Do you have a memory of a gold fish?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"This come from the genius who always forget to brush his teeth before going to bed." Steve replied and started walking to his locker. He wasn't looking and when he turned around the corner, he accidentally bumped into someone hard, sending them both to the ground. He quickly maneuvered and landed on the ground with his body, avoiding hurting the other person with his weight.

He looked up at the person on top of him and his breath caught in his throat. He saw a girl with a short curly fiery red hair with the most beautiful green eyes he ever seen. He forgot how to breathe because she was so beautiful she took his words and breathe away.

"Hey, bro, are you alright?" Clint asked and it brought Steve back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She got her conscious back too and pushed away from Steve before collecting her belonging.

"I'm terribly sorry. Am I hurting you?" Steve gently asked the beautiful girl in front of him. He was helping her with her things too.

"No, no…I'm fine." She replied with a sultry voice that was like a music to his ears.

"Are you new around here? Because I never see you before."  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Most of the students here had been studied together since first grade. I can remember everyone but I don't seem to remember you."

"I just transferred here."

He smiled brightly at her, "If you need any help, just come to me. I'm willing to show you around and help you settle in. I'm Steve Rogers by the way."  
"Natalie…Natalie Rushman"

They reached their hand out for a shake and in the second, the feeling that Steve thought was long gone came back to him. The first touch from the girl in front of him sparked a fire, sending electricity to every part of his body and made his heart beating fast.

And from the look on her face, she felt it too. Natalie used her emerald green eyes looking through her eyelash and fixed at the blue orbs. Everyone else felt the temperature rising but the two of them won't let go off their hand until someone coughed loudly. Steve thought it was Clint or Tony who that broke that spell.

"Where are you transfer from, ma'am?" Steve asked.  
"Russia. I grew up there until my family moved back to New York last two months."

"Wow, that's cool!" He exclaimed, "But anyway, nice to meet you, ma'am."

They were still making heart eye at one another while everyone else witnessed this. Clint pulled his phone out and took a photo of them which he will use it to tease Steve some other time. Tony was tapping his foot impatiently and spoke up to break the spell of the moment again.

"Can we go now? Class will begin in five minutes."

Steve couldn't move because he was still under the spell of her beautiful green eyes. He drowned into those emerald ocean that Thor had to drag him away.

"See you again soon!" He said and waved her a goodbye.

The five boys walked away from the mysterious new girl who seemed to capture Steve at his first sight. They walked into the room and sat at the usual seats. Steve was sitting alone. No one dared to sit next to him because they knew it was Peggy's place. He was sketching away and didn't pay attention to anyone. In front of Steve, Clint and Tony were talking about the new girl while Bruce and Thor listened quietly.

"Steve, this one is super-hot."

Steve looked up from his sketchbook at the mention of Natalie.

"Yeahhh, she's super-duper hot. Three times hotter than the rest of the girls in this school." Clint agreed.

"Because both of you already slept with half of the women in this school." Steve sarcastically added.

"Touché" Tony smirked, "Let's make a bet. Who will be the first on to bang her?"

Steve frowned and bashed Tony's head hard, "Show some respect, Stark."

"Make it a hundred bucks, Rogers."

"I gotta say no. You guys can make a bet all you want."

"It's just a joke, dude."

Steve shook his head and went back to the sketch. He needed to draw that beautiful emerald eyes before he forgot the shade of it. He was deep in his thought and didn't notice that Mr. Coulson walked into the room with someone. Tony quickly turned and poked at Steve's arm repeatedly.

"Leave me the hell alone, Stark." Steve scolded.

"We will have a new member today. She just transferred here. Everyone this is Natalie Rushman." The name got Steve's attention and he looked up from his sketchbook and saw the red head girl with a soft smile on her face when she saw him.

"You can sit with Mr. Rogers, Miss Rushman."

Steve quickly took his bag off the empty chair as Natalie walked and sat down next to him. Every eyes were on them but mostly it was envy from the girls and lustful look from the boys.

"We meet again." He spoke up with a bright smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again too."

Steve saw Tony and Clint were staring at Natalie so he pushed their face back to the front of the room before they will drooling all over her.

Natalie laughed and it was the most angelic voice Steve ever heard. It made him smile too and he realized something.

_Those sparks were back._

* * *

Lunch time was another thing that she found it was really hard for her to get through it because she didn't have any interaction with anyone but Steve Rogers. But it was a good thing too because she didn't need friends. She moved from city to city with her family too many times that she didn't care to count anymore. She learned the hard way that she shouldn't get attach to anyone or anything because by the time she started to blend in and make friends, she had to move again.

She never asked her parents why because she also learned this for a very long time too. They lied to her every time of why they had to move out of the city.

That was why she didn't need friends. She was standing in the cafeteria, looking around the hall and observed everything before her eyes stopped at three tables in the middle of the cafeteria hall.

The first table belonged to a group of students that consisted of a brown haired boy with a red visor sitting next to a beautiful redhead, the blonde guy with a majestic wing, the tall large boy with black hair sitting with a tiny blonde girl, another blonde guy who was making ice sculpture by his hand was talking to a brown haired girl who casually phrased her hand through the sculpture. They must be the largest group of mutants called First Class.

The second table was consisted of the prettiest girls in the school and judging by their clothes, they mostly were cheerleaders. Natalie made a conclusion in her mind that this group only selected the sexiest girls as their members. This must be the Hellions and their leader was Emma Frost.

The last table had only four people sitting there. She already met them and they were the Avengers, the most powerful group in the school. The one thing she didn't understand was that why the smallest group had more power than the other two.

But there was one member missing and she wondered where he was.

Natalie was trying to find the way to blend into this school as fast as she could. Her brain began to calculate all the possibility and the best option was to befriend with the Avengers. For her analysis, she couldn't get through Barton or Stark because it will risk her getting dump by them within a week. Odinson and Banner seemed to have someone special already. The last possible option was Steve Rogers who seemed to be the kindest guy she ever met.

_God, she hates high school!_

"Hey" A voice sounded behind her and when Natalie turned around, she saw a friendly smile and bright blue eyes of Steve Rogers, "You're eating lunch alone?"

"I still don't have any friend." She admitted, "I'm not good at making friend."

* * *

"Emma, your Steve is talking to the new girl."

"What?" Emma screeched and whirled around to look at Steve.

Steve was talking to the redhead and he didn't look so shy at all. The captain acted like he wanted to be close to her and that thought caused Emma to turn into her diamond form and squeezed the diet coke can in her hand unconsciously.

"Emma, be careful." One of the Hellions said and tried to wipe the splash of coke from her jeans.

"Why does Steve talking to her like he knew her for a long time?" The blonde girl asked angrily, "This morning incident was more than enough."

"May be they know each other before?"

"He just walked outside with her. Maybe they will eat their lunch together outside."

"Be careful, Em. No one ever seen Steve Rogers acting like this since Peggy Carter."

The name made Emma screamed in frustration and threw the crushed can to the ground. She had been trying to befriend, manipulate, seduce him into her bed for since forever but he never ever saw her as his potential lover. Half of the men in this school lusted after her and what the hell went wrong with Steve.

At the Avengers table, the boys were enjoying their lunch and Emma's scream got their attention.

"The last time Emma Frost screamed like that was when Steve dated Peggy Carter." Tony stated and put his attention back to his phone.

"Be careful, Tony. White Queen is coming your way." Clint whispered.

Tony looked up and saw the angry Emma Frost in front of him.

"Stark, who is that redhead?"

"Em, I can't remember everybody's name." Tony replied and tried to fake a seriousness on his face.

Emma bended down to level with his face, "Remember last time I got into your head and got the answer that I want?" She threatened.

Tony swallowed hard at the memory, "Very painful process...so what do you wanna know?"

Emma sat down next to Tony and began shooting all the question at him, "Start with her name."

"Her name is Natalie Rushman and she studies in the same class as us and that's all I know for now."

* * *

"Do we are allowed to come this far from the building?" Natalie asked as she followed Steve.

The two of them were walking up the small hill with a tall tree.

"Yeah, we can go anywhere in the school." He replied before stopped to turn aound and look at the petite girl behind him.

"I'm pretty sure that you're about to murder me."

Steve laughed, "No, I'm not, Rushman." He said, "It's my favorite place."

He gestured his hand at the big tree with a large brunches that gave big shade to hide from the sun. Steve sat on the grass with Natalie by his side before they started to eat their lunch in silent. His blue eyes never left her beautiful face while she was observing the beautiful view in front of her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I know why you like it here." She replied and turned back to make eye contact with him, "And why do I have the honor of having lunch with Steve Rogers in his favorite spot? I'm pretty sure that you are the most popular guy in the school and you have every girl at your feet. I believe I heard someone screaming when we left the cafeteria."

Steve's cheeks tinted pink a little, "That's…um…Emma…she always acts like that." He stuttered because her green eyes fixed at him and he felt like it could stab into his soul, "I just noticed that you seem…not to have any friend so I wanna help and…make you feel like you are warmly welcomed here."

"For the popular guy, you should be a self-confident guy."

"That was Tony and Clint's trait. I'm always awkward and shy when I'm near the girls." Steve's face turned bright red at this point and it made Natalie smiled at his cuteness. This guy definitely the cutest puppy dog she ever met.

"Tell me something I should know about this school. Something that I should be aware off."

Steve took a deep breath before starting to tell Natalie from the easiest thing like the groups of students in this school, each race in this school and it classification such as human race, the Mutants, human with superpower, and other races like the Atlantians or the Inhumans or the demigod which Natalie was a little surprised by this. Then he moved on to the feud between human and the mutants.

He pulled out his sketchbook and asked about her schedule. Nat handed it to him to let him take a look at it before Steve started to draw something but never stopped telling her about the school. He told her about the traditions, after school activity, clubs, and sport teams in case she was interesting, also the people that she should stay away from.

Time flew by fast but the time they spent together was so good that they didn't notice it. Steve enjoyed her company as much as she was to him.

"How do you spell your last name?"

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N"

Steve scribed it on the paper before ripped the pages out for her. Natalie looked down at the paper to see maps of the school including the lunch table outline, each of her class, and her locker location. The second paper made her eyes widened. It was a sketch of her from his colored pen. He could cover all the detail, the line he use was also perfect and very beautiful. She never thought he would have such a talent.

At the bottom left of the paper, he wrote, '_Welcome Natalie Rushman to Marvel High__'_

"This is beautiful. Thanks you." She said, "I never seen anyone who can use colored pen drawing this beautiful."

"I thought I would use pencil at first but I want to keep the emerald green and the fiery red in the work."

His words could make her blushed because she knew he was talking about her eyes and her hair. And he said he was awkward around women when the truth was that he was a very charming guy. Natalie could only think that to herself because she knew she might be one of his victims like any other girls.

His phone rang and it made them broke the eyes contact.

_"Where the hell are you, Rogers?!__" _Tony yelled from the other side of the phone line, _"Class will begin in 15 minutes. No matters where you are or who you are with, get your ass back here before I send Thor for you!__"_

"I will be right there, Tony." Steve hung up and looked down at his watch, "Well, time passed by too fast. We gotta go back to class right now."

"I have one more thing to ask you."

"Yeah, fire away."

"Why is a small group of five normal human like you guys can rule this school? Why are the Avengers is the most influential group?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered her, "Tony's father owned the school—no—he was the biggest patron of this school. Thor, Clint, and I were the rising star of the football team and our group had lots of other superficial qualities that people worshiped. For me, I think because we are friend since we're little kids."

"I bet you guys knew each other inside and out." She said, "I never have a friend the way you have."

"You will find them one day." He soothed her with his cute smile, "And I hope you will find that true friend here."

* * *

**AN - Please leave a review :)**

**\- Nat is here now. Are you guys satisfied with how they met? Let me know.**

**-No proofread. I'm sorry. Too lazy.**


	7. An Introduction

**Alex, trebleclefstories, edger2deadly, independentalto, ArtemisUser125, xxPaige23xx, Romanogers22, Mary, and guests : I'm glad to read your kind reviews and it's really made my day.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following :) **

* * *

7**: An Introduction**

"Hey, quarterback, we still didn't know where you went yesterday during lunch." Tony spoke up in the middle of their homework time.

"It's not your business, Tony." Steve retorted and never took his eyes off the book in front of him.

"Is it about the new girl?"

"Yes! Are you satisfied now?" The Captain was clearly annoyed at his friend.

Everyone eyed at Steve and saw the clear annoyance on his face so they didn't know for sure that Steve was really meant it or he just said to make Stark stopped nagging him. Tony narrowed his eyes as he observed Steve closely but he couldn't read the man.

"Emma, on the other hand, lose it."

"Yeah, she almost used her telepathic ability to hurt Tony to get the secret about that mysterious new girl." Bruce told.

"Really?" Steve asked and turned to Tony, "Did she really hurt you?"

"Nah, just almost. She doesn't like you to pay attention at any girl." Tony replied and shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care, "You know what, maybe you and Emma should get together for the safety of other people's life."

"I didn't like her that way." The Captain insisted.

"No matters what you say, Steven but Lady Frost will not let you go so easily. She waits for you for far too long."

Steve shook his head adamantly and let his friends continued to discuss about this. He turned back to his work and pretended to pay all his attention at it but the truth was, the thing that caught his attention was the beautiful green eyes.

Yeah, there was something spacial about Natalie Rushman.

* * *

**_Wednesday_**

"Rogers, there is someone waiting for you at your locker." Clint said when the whole group marched into the hallway.

Steve was obviously panicked when he saw who was standing at his locker. The woman he '_feared_' the most, Emma Frost.

"Hey, handsome" She greeted and sauntered her way toward him.

Steve went still every time Emma touched him. He didn't know what to do or what to say to her. He wasn't use to have woman seduced him or made an advance at him. It was a very hilarious sight to see for Steve's friends when their fearless leader actually scared the hell out of his life when he got hit by a beautiful girl.

Emma gently guided Steve back until he was against the locker. Steve took a deep breath and tried not to make any eye contact with Emma who stared at him. Her entire body pressed tight against his and made Steve feel really uncomfortable. Clint couldn't hold his laughter anymore while Tony just filmed the whole thing. Emma leaned up and whispered something in Steve's ear and made his face turn bright red.

"Emma..." Steve tried to say something but it sounded so weak and all caught up in his throat. Her hot breath kept hitting his skin. Then Steve saw Natalie walking toward them but he couldn't move. Emma saw that he was looking at someone else.

Ah, the new girl, White Queen thought, you will never have Steve Rogers.

And the queen of this school pulled her king down and pressed kiss on the corner of his lips before touching his nose teasingly and winking at him. She pulled away and slapped his ass that made Steve jumped before she walked away with her gang.

"Do you know what the hell just happened?" Bruce asked Tony.

"Somebody just want to scare their competitor to make them know that they can't complete with the queen."

"Scare what?" Steve asked. His brain still wasn't working properly.

"She came to you to mark her territory." Tony explained, "She just wants everyone in this school or _certain someone_ to know that she wants you."

Steve didn't know why but in Tony's words, Natalie's face popped up in his mind.

"I swear, this school is getting scarier every day." Steve was still in his frightening state.

Tony and Clint tried very hard to contain their laughter, "You know what, bud? You should sue her for sue her for sexual harassment. You might get a lot of money." Tony suggested.

"Yeah, consider she had been harassing you for three years now." Clint added.

"Can you please tell her to stop, Tony?" Steve asked pleadingly.

The rich boy shrugged because he didn't care, "Nah, bro, you're my best friend but your suffering is my happiness."

* * *

"So…that blonde girl is your girlfriend?" Natalie asked when they were having lunch together under the tree again.

"No, she isn't….uhh…she like to tease me."

"Hmmm? Interesting...because the girl in my class said that she already 'marked' you as hers."

"Yeah, she 'marked' me but I never thought anything romantically with her." He replied, "Believe me, if I like her that way, we probably dated since junior high."

From his answer, Natalie could saw the anguish in his eyes when he mentioned 'dating'. There must've been something about this in the past. To be honest, a good guy like him shouldn't be single for this long.

"What about you? Do you have any new friend other than me?"

"I don't want to admit it but this place isn't welcome new people."

"So I guess I have to stay with you for the time being, Natalie."

And Steve did as he said. He accompanied her for lunch everyday of this week and made everyone wondered where was the handsome quarterback goes during lunch. The Avengers tried to get the answer out of their leader but they didn't get anything except a gentle smile because all Steve thought about was the time he spent with Natalie.

Steve knew there was something happened to him. He felt like there was a gravitational pull between Natalie and him. He liked her a lot so he wanted to offer the friendship and help her settle in with the new environment smoothly.

But because of all the attention from Steve Rogers made everyone interested in her too. Nobody saw any Avengers making new friend for a very long time. They were pretty reserved and stayed in their little group with a small exception of Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Betty and Rhodey.

If they were in the same class, he will always sit next to her. For the girl that was waiting in line for Steve Rogers to pick them realized that they just met their biggest competitor, Natalie Rushman, because Steve never ever let anyone get this close to him.

The next Monday, Natalie still didn't make any friend and still having lunch with her again under the big tree.

"So, are you really trying to make any friend?" He teased.

"To be honest, Steve, you make it quite hard to find a good friend when you're the first person I met and befriended with."

"Okay, that's it. We have to fix this. I will introduce you to some of my female friends."

"Noooo! I don't like to talk to people."

"Yes, you will like them because you can't have me as your only friend in this school."

"Fine, but don't leave me alone if I can't get along with them."

"I can promise you that will like them…a lot."

* * *

"Hey, girls!" Steve greeted the girl who sat at the table in the center courtyard.

"Steve!" They greeted back.

The group consisted of Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Betty. Steve sat down between Pepper and Jane.

"I have something to ask you guys but don't ask anything yet…just listen to the whole story first." He said.

"Is it about the new girl?" Pepper blurted it out. She couldn't help herself. She heard rumor flying around the campus about this mysterious girl the captain seemed to enamor of.

"How do you know about this? Tony told you, wasn't he?"

"Steve, everyone in the school was buzzing about this. They said that you and her went together everywhere. Not to mention that you seemed to take a special care of her." Jane explained.

"But it isn't so." Steve corrected, "I just want to help her. She doesn't have any friend or know anyone."

"You always are the good man, Steve." Darcy added and tried to avoid Steve's unfriendly glare.

"And a very naïve guy too." Betty continued.

Steve frowned but remained silent to let the girl finish talking first and then it was his turned, "I want you guys to help being friend with Natalie…taking care of her and…umm…become friend with her."

"Why don't you bring her to your group?"

"And made her become a target of the whole school? My group only has boys in it, Pep and your Tony is very picky when it comes to people who can sit at our table. You know that!" Steve said and used his last card which was his baby blue eyes, "Pleaseeeeee"

And it worked every time.

"Fine, Mr. Quarterback." Jane was the one who melt first, "You are the only one who can use those puppy dog eyes at us. Even Thor tried once and it didn't work."

"She's a great girl and you all will like her as much as I do. Steve said and leaned in to kiss Jane's cheek, "Thank you so much."

He got up from his seat but Darcy and Pepper took hold of him, "Rogers, you can't just only kiss Foster. It isn't fair and you didn't have our permission." Pepper said and it made Steve blushed.

"Come on, Steve. We knew each other like ten years already." Darcy gave him a sly smile.

"Fineeeeeee" Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance and gave the rest of the girls a kiss on their cheek.

"Now, go and bring her to us." Betty said.

Steve ran off with a little spring on his feet.

"I'm sure that there is something going on between them." Darcy concluded, "He never ever did anything like this to get what he want from us."

"Yeah, it's gotta be something."

A moment later, the four girls saw Steve holding someone's hand and dragging that person along with him. The red haired girl trying to pull him back and pouted at him. But in the end, she finally letting him dragged her to wherever he want because no one could resist that blue eyes.

"Everyone, this is Natalie Rushman." Steve introduced the girl next to him, "Natalie, this is Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Betty Ross, and Darcy Lewis."

"Nice to meet all of you." Natalie said.

Everyone in table gave her a warm and friendly smile. Natalie started to feel a bit relax when she saw how friendly they were. Steve sat her down next to Pepper before bended down to whisper something in her ear.

"I gotta go. See you later."

Natalie turned to grab his hand as if she wanted to tell him not to go but Steve gave her a reassuring smile before walking away.

"So…Natalie, do you blend in well here?" Jane started the conversation to make the newcomer felt more comfortable.

Nat turned and began to answer every question and got a chance to know the girls. She felt a bit weird at first of how they pay all their attention at her. Then she remembered Steve's words that she could 100 percent trust these girls.

"Well, no one attacks me yet so I guess I'm blending in well." Nat replied.

"Don't worry. We will be your friend. If Steve vouched for you, he must really see something in you." Pepper said, "He doesn't do that often."

"He's the nicest guy I ever met." Nat admitted, "Hope he didn't set any expectation of me too high."

"Yeah, he has all the boyfriend materials." Darcy sighed, "And no, he won't set any expectation."

"Unless, you are here to kill him or something." Pepper teased, "But you're assigned with the normal student class, right?"

"Yeah, I have no fancy power like those super power or mutants."

"It's a good thing, Natalie. You don't want all the stupid government to keep tap on you."

"I guess so."

"Anyway, welcome to our little group." Betty spoke up, "Until you find friends that you want to hang out with, you can stay with us as long as you want."

* * *

Natalie finally found a place that she was comfortable to be. Well, except for being around Steve Rogers. The four girls did make her feel better about this school and her instinct didn't tell her to run away from them yet…so Nat guessed everything went rather well.

She had all of their phone number, email and all the social network account. Natalie never thought anyone would willing to exchange all of this within the first day they met. But she guessed it was because of Steve vouched for them and her that it made everyone get along.

She was just finished her last class and was about to head home when she bumped into Jane and Darcy. Jane asked her if she would like to come watch the boy at the stadium so Nat tagged along with them.

"Why do we have to watch them practice anyway?" Nat asked.

"Well, Thor asked me this morning…to…go on a date with him after he finished practiced his football." Jane shyly replied.

"And I have to tag along to be her guardian in case Thor is trying something funny with my girl." Darcy added, "I hope that you will come with me to their date too but it will be like…us girl hanging out."

"Okay." Natalie agreed because she will siege this opportunity to get to know her friend better.

"Great! We will be best buddy in no time, Rushman!"

The girl made their way into the stadium and sat at one of the closest seat. The football team was gathering in the middle of the field and listened to the game plan. Nat's eyes searched for someone among all those big buff players until she found the familiar blonde hair.

Steve Rogers was looking good in his football gear. No wonder why all the girl was crazy for him. When Steve turned to her way and saw her among the crowd, he waved his hand and gave her a bright smile.

"You better not get too close to him." Darcy warned, "He's nice and all but he can be the reason for all the trouble in the future."

"Why is that? He doesn't seem like a trouble maker."

"All the problem will come from his crazy fan girls." Jane explained, "Like Emma Frost or Sharon Carter."

"What about Thor?"

"Thor has a lot of fans too but not as crazy as Steve." Darcy told.

The girls talked about the boys and their crazy fans. Natalie could only thought to herself of why in the world that Steve Rogers didn't have any girlfriend. It bugged her since the first day they met. She will have to stick around to uncover more information about that.

"Is Steve gay?" Nat blurted in out.

"WHAT?" Jane and Darcy said at the same time.

"Well, he doesn't seem to interest in any girl." Nat defended herself.

"Steve isn't gay, darling. He is far from the word 'gay'. He's a gentleman and his love life is a bit complicate. If one day he opened up to you, he will tell you about it."

Natalie averted her eyes back to the field and found Steve was looking at her again. Natalie smiled back and all she got from him a bright smile before he put his attention back to the game.

* * *

After the practice, Thor and Steve hit the shower. The Captain was packing his bag and ready to head home when Thor came up to him.

"Friend, can you accompany me to my date tonight?" Thor asked

"What?"  
"Tonight is my first date with Jane and in case thing went wrong, you can help me out."

"Nothing will go wrong, Thor." Steve reassured his friend, "It will be great. Trust me, buddy."

But Thor was giving Steve a puppy dog eyes and the captain let out a sigh, "Okay, I will tag along."

Thor smiled and said thank you to his friend. The boys walked out of the locker room to meet the girls at the parking lots.

"Jane!" Thor happily greeted, "Are you ready for the date?"

"I guess so." Jane shyly replied as Thor took her hand and kissed at the back of it, "You don't mind if Darcy and Nat tagging along with us right?"

"Not at all, my lady. Steven can accompany the ladies too." Thor said and gestured to Steve who was standing behind him.

"I hope you guys don't mind." Steve said and turned to Nat, "I will take my bike…if you want to go with me."

"I will take my car but you can ride with me if you want. I can drop you off later." Nat offered.

"Sound like a good idea." Steve agreed, "I will have Clint take my bike back home."

Steve called his friend and Clint came to take the key from Steve. Steve threw his back inside Nat's car before trying to squeeze himself inside Nat's mini cooper. She laughed when she saw how cramped Steve was in the passenger seat.

"Aww, you're so cute." She exclaimed and snapped at picture of him.

"Your car is too small, Natalie." He said.

"Well, it suits me."

"Yeah, you're tiny. I will call you Little Red from now on."

She laughed, "Whatever you say, Rogers."

They continued with their banters and Steve already came up with at least three nicknames for her within ten minutes. They were cute though and she was okay with it. Steve was indeed a real gentleman. He held the door open for her, pulling the chair out and let her in, and insisted that he would pay for everything tonight.

"You don't have too. I can pay for myself." Natalie said, "It's not a date."

"I want to and you don't have to worry about it." Steve insisted.

"You have to let me pay the next time."

"It's a date." Steve teased but Nat could catch the hint that he was serious about this.

"Uh—you guys know I'm still here, right?" Darcy interrupted and it made the two of them blushed.

They didn't say anything and got back to looking at the menu but they couldn't stop sneak a glance at one another. Darcy felt like she was interrupting another date and thought about going home right now. Luckily, Steve read her gesture and broke the awkward silence by talking about the school and the upcoming game.

"It's a pretty big game. Everyone will be there." Steve said, "I hope you will be there too, little red."

"I'm not sure. I'm never a sport fan. I watched soccer back in Russia but not a big fan of it too."

"Then you should come to the game!"

"Yeah, Nat. I agree with Steve. Football is pretty big deal for this school. Everyone talks about it and you should know about it too."

"Fine, I will come to your football game, Steve."

"Yessss!" The boy threw up his victory fists before Steve gave Darcy a high five.

At another corner of the restaurant, Thor and Jane also having a very good time. At first, they both thought it would be extremely awkward but it was not. They were oddly compatible and Jane put her nervous behind. Well, she never thought that a popular guy like him would want to date a girl like her…but then again, they never each other since they were a little kids

"It seems like our friends are having a really good time too." Thor noted when he looked at Steve's table.

"Especially Nat and Steve" Jane added.

"I have to admit. They have a very unique chemistry."

"Yes, they do."

Then they both felt into silence but they held each other's gaze. Thor smiled warmly at her, reaching his hand out to touch hers.

"Jane, I want you to know that I intended to be in this relationship with you for a very long term and I am serious about it." Thor said, "I know that you have doubt so I want ensure this to you."

"Thank you, Thor."

"Anything for you, my lady."

Both tables were having a very good time. Thor texted Steve that he will drop Jane and Darcy at her house before he headed back to the tower. Steve paid for the meal as he promised before they all met up in front of the restaurant. Nat had to drop Steve off at Stark Tower first.

"Thanks." He said, "See you tomorrow, Nat."

"Sure. Good night, Steve." She replied.

Before Steve opened the door, he leaned in to kiss Nat on her cheek. A mischievous smile appeared when he saw her face turned red.

"Good night, little red."

Steve got out of her car and waved her a goodbye. Nat waved back and drove away. Steve kept his eyes at her car until it was out of his sight. The thought of her still mingled in his mind and it made him smile.

_Natalie Rushman was definitely something special._

* * *

**AN - Please leave a review :)**

**\- Do you love their interaction so far?**

**-No proofread. I'm sorry. Too lazy.**

**\- One more thing, I will update a little slower from now, maybe 3-4 days for a chapter**


	8. Party at Emma's

**Alex, trebleclefstories, edger2deadly, independentalto,** **Purple Pixie5,Aly : I'm glad to read your kind reviews and it's really made my day.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following :) **

* * *

**8: Party at Emma's**

"So I guess you and that new girl…well, become an item?" Tony asked when Steve walked toward the group.

Tony and the rest of the team were hanging out at their lockers before school started. Steve just arrived at the school because he had to pick Natalie up first. Her car broke down this morning and she asked him for some lift up.

She was afraid of his big motorbike but Steve handed her a helmet and as she wrapped her arms around his middle, she instantly felt safer. Steve also walked her to Jane and Darcy before he split up and went to his friends.

"We're just friend, Tony." Steve said while throwing everything he didn't use inside his locker, "And I just met her two weeks ago."

"Remind me of someone you fell for before." Tony replied, "You have the tendency to have a '_love at first sight' _situation."

"That's not it."

"Really?" Clint chimed in, "You fell for Peggy at the first sight of her."

"Peggy knew me for who I really am. Before I changed, before all the fame I have." Steve said, "That's why I fell in love with her."

"Whatever you say, Rogers, but be careful, alright?" Tony said, "There is something shady about this girl."

"She's nice, Tony. If you get a chance to know her."

"Nah, I don't want another girl around me. Besides, I don't trust her."

Steve didn't continue with the conversation and led his friends to their homeroom class. Steve sat down next to Natalie who was waiting for him. The girl smiled at him.

"What takes you so long, Mr. Quarterback?" Natalie asked.

"Got caught up with a little debate with my friend." Steve replied and eyed at Tony who made a mocking face at him, "Don't mind him."

They had a small conversation until their homeroom teacher, Mr. Coulson came in.

* * *

Even Steve already introduced her to some of his friends, he still had a trouble letting her go on her own.

"Steve, I can hold my own."

"Nah…I better make sure you're alright." He insisted.

So he tagged along with her to have lunch at Jane's table. The girls were pretty excited when they saw him and were more than excited that he sat with them.

"We have been friends for year and you just start sitting with us right now?" Pepper asked.

"It's because of Natalie, isn't she?"

"Yeah, it's because of me. He is afraid that someone might ambush me like a wild animal." Natalie sarcastically replied and pulled Steve to sit down next to her.

The girls started to tease them and Steve saw no end to it so he just ate his food quietly and observed how Natalie started to blend in faster than he expected. It seemed like she could hold her own. Natalie was funny and charming, Gorgeous and kind and smart and really likable. As far as he concerned, Natalie was everything every girl should be. Really, it was hard to find someone like her.

The last one he's lucky enough to find was Peggy Carter.

_God, he missed Peggy_ but with Natalie around him. He seemed to feel a little happier than he usually be. Maybe Steve started to _feel again_.

He was happy and he smiled more. He loved being around her.

_Probably, they could be something else. _

* * *

They spent time in most of the class together. Dr. Richards even paired them up in the biology class. Steve was surprisingly good at it and Natalie told him that he might have to help her get through it.

"I'm not that good." He remained humble as usual, "Tony and Bruce helped me clarify a lot of things."

But she knew he was secretly a smart student. Behind all those typical jock looks, he was not at all stupid. People might mistake his innocence and optimistic as being a fool but he was not.

After the class, Steve had a football practice and Nat had to wait for Steve because he insisted that he will drop her off by himself to make sure that she is perfectly safe. Natalie was sitting alone, doing her homework to pass the time. Occasionally, she would look up to check that her ride home was still in one piece. If he looked at her way (_which was a lot!_), he would smile and wave at her.

"So…you're the new girl everyone is talking about?" A voice came from behind Nat and she saw Emma Frost and her clique standing behind her.

"Yeah, that's probably me." Natalie replied but gave zero interest to the queen of this school.

Emma sat down next to Natalie, "He will never really interest in you, Rushman."

"Do I know you?"

"Everyone knows me. I'm Emma Frost."

"Yeah…I don't really care who you are." The redhead said and put her attention back to her homework.

"Steve only toying with a new toy until he gets bore of you."

"Well, we're friends so you don't have to worry that I will '_steal_' him from you. And I think if he want to be with someone, he would ask her to be with him and not avoiding her."

"Better watch it, newbie." Emma warned with a dagger glare before invading Natalie's mind just to cause a little pain inside her head. Nat winced and whirled around ready to attack Emma but she realized it was a mentally pain, "Don't worry, I didn't come here to get any information from you. I just want to let you know that I can do this and if you and Steve get a little closer than I like, more pain will come after this."

"Let he decide that by himself, Frost. He can make his own decision."

"We'll see."

Emma was still lingered inside Nat's mind but the redhead didn't let the White Queen think that she will not fight back. Oh, she will fight back!

'Get the hell out of my head!' She yelled inside her head and it was Emma's turn to wince in pain. Then all the pain inside Nat's head was gone.

"You're tough. No one could fight me back like that."

"You shouldn't mess with me."

"I will see you again sometime soon, newbie." Emma said before turning away, "And leave my Steve alone."

"Go tell him that yourself."

Emma sauntered her way out of Natalie's sight. The girl sighed and put her attention back to her homework. _That was why Darcy warned her about Steve, right?_ His crazy hoard of girls will harass her. But they were just friend. Even a deeper part inside her mind thought that somehow he might actually like her more than friend. _Well, girl had all the reason to dream, right?_ Steve was the best to be honest.

"Hey, what did Emma did to you?" A voice brought Nat back from her deep thought and she saw Steve in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coach give us five minutes break." He said, "I saw you talking to her."

"Nothing I can't handle, Steve." Nat replied, "She only bested me by her superpower."

"She used the telepathic power on you?!"

"It's no big deal."

"I will talk to her about this."

"Don't"  
"I hate bullies, Nat. I will see through with this."

If he insisted that, she couldn't say anything else to change his mind. She could only see two possible outcome of this. First, Emma would kill her or she would stop harassing her. If it was the first outcome, Natalie thought she could hold her own.

The practice was over soon. Steve went for a shower and then came to get her at the bleachers. He told her he had to get the helmets from the locker first. He still worried about the Emma incident and afraid that Natalie might actually want to stop being friend with him.

"Why would I stop being friend with you, dummy?" She asked, "You're a great friend and I will trade everything to have a friend like you. Even I have to face Emma Frost and her stupid gang."

"No, you won't." Steve said, "I won't let anything harm you in anyway."

He pulled the locker open and handed her the helmet. Steve also got some books in his bag and then he found his jersey stashed deep in the locker. He handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"It's my jersey. I figure you don't have one so you can have mine." He explained, "You can wear it to the game."

"Thank you." She replied and took the shirt.

Steve smiled brightly at her before they headed to the parking area. Nat got up behind him and immediately wrapped her arms around his middle. Steve sped up and left the school and heading to her dorm. It wasn't far away from the school so they arrived within five minutes. Secretly, Steve wished it would be longer than 5 minutes so he could spend more time with her, having Natalie's arms around his waist or having her head resting on his back.

He missed it. He missed having someone this close to him.

"Alright, princess. We're here." He said once he stopped the bike.

"Thank you for the lift."

Steve smiled and light bowed at her, "Anytime."  
"Maybe you can walk me to my room if you want." Natalie seemed to know what was in Steve's mind.

"Thought you never ask." He quickly got of his bike and followed Natalie inside.

It was a typical dormitory for the student but he never saw the inside of it. Some of the students were from other countries so they had to stay here.

"I thought you're living with your family."

"Nah, they are in Boston. They figure it would be better for me to study here because it was my father's high school."

"I see." He said, "So do you have any trouble with the superpower students who live here."

"They barely noticed me to be honest." She admitted, "Until they realized I'm the girl you spent most of your time with."

He laughed, "Should I be worried about it?"

"No, you shouldn't"

They finally reached her room. It was a room for one student with a spacious space.

"Okay, this is my room and it's getting dark. You should head home by now."

"I forget to ask you something." He said.

"Yeah"

"There will be a party this Friday and I would like to know that you're free on that day so…we could go there together."

"Sure! I have nothing better to do anyway." Nat answered without thinking for a second, "Who's gonna be there?"

"Everyone in my group, the girls…and football team…mostly the popular kids will be there with their plus one."

"So you didn't joking about the second date, did you?"

"No, I wasn't joking about it"

"Fine, it's a very platonic date." Nat rolled her eyes at him, "Now get the hell out of my dorm."

"See you tomorrow, Miss Rushman." He said.

But before she could reply, Steve leaned in and kissed her cheek. It was fast and as light as feather touch but it made her cheeks burned. He said goodbye one more time before turning away and left the redhead rooted to the spot in front of her room.

_Okay, there was something definitely up with this._

* * *

**_Friday_**

"I will pick you up at Stark Tower at seven, okay?" Nat asked as she met up with Steve after school at the parking area.

He didn't have a practice today so they will go home separately before they went to the party together.

"Alright, see you then." He said and leaned into kissed her cheek but Nat pulled away and pushed his head from her.

"You stole a kiss from me last night, mister." She told.

He chuckled and moved quickly than the first time, pressing his lips on her cheek, "I couldn't resist." He murmured against her skin, making Natalie unconsciously shuddered from his hot breathe, "See you tonight."

He pulled away and left Natalie with her redden face and her eyes fixed on his back. He got on his bike and drove away but didn't forget to turn to her one last time to wave his hand. Nat couldn't stop smiling as she headed back to her car. She was on her way back to her dorm when Darcy called and Nat out her on speakers.

"I saw you and Steve make out!" The girl screamed loudly through the phone, "Did he ask you out yet?!"

"No! Darcy, we didn't make out. He just kissed me on the cheek! That's all!"

"Oh, that's suck. I thought that Steve would come out of his shell because of you."

"We're just friend, Darcy. No more than that."

"But he asked you to go to the party with him! He never ever did that after Peggy."

"Who's Peggy?"

"You should ask him by yourself about that." Darcy realized she was talking too much, "See you at the party."

Before Nat could say anything, Darcy hung up. Nat sighed and pulled her car in front of her dorm and went to her room to get change.

* * *

Steve was ready for the party and waiting for Natalie to pick him up. Tony just came down from his floor in his flamboyant clothes as usual.

"Is it necessary for you to wear suit to teenager's party?" The captain asked.

"Hell yeah! I have to be in my best look of the girls, Rogers."

"Whatever, Tony."

"And who do bring to the party with you, Steve-o? Emma?"

"Nah, I asked Natalie to go with me."

"YOU AND WHO IS THAT….wait, Natalie…Natalie the new girl? You asked that new girl out?"

"I just want to help her adjust with this school." Steve shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"DO YOU LIKE HER?" Tony interrogated.

"No, we're just friend and she is nice."

"You are crazy."

"Whatever, Stark."

"Master Rogers, Miss Rushman is waiting for you downstairs." JARVIS interrupted.

"See you at the party, Tony." Steve said and put on his jacket.

Steve found Natalie in her car waiting for him. She looked amazing as usual in her short black dress with a leather jacket on.

"You're beautiful." He directly complimented her.

"I'm not sure this is what you guys wearing to the party or not."

"Wait and see Tony at the party, little red, and you will feel a little underdress." He replied, "Do you want me to drive?"

"That would be perfect because these heels are killing me."

Steve laughed but helped her out of the car. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the smooth skin of her legs that reveals because of how short her dress was. He took his eyes off as quick as he could and helped her into the passenger seat. They headed to the party and when Nat saw the gate of the house that held the party, she frowned.

"Frost?" She looked at him, "Did you forget to mention that the party is held by Emma Frost?"

"Yeah….I'm afraid that you might say no if you know." He admitted, "I'm sorry. If you want to go back, I'm fully understand."

"I want to be here with you. " She quickly said when she saw his face faltered, "Don't worry. She wouldn't do anything to me."

Steve could only pray that Emma wouldn't do anything to Nat or else she might not want to hang out with him again. Steve pulled over in front of the house in let Nat out first and told her to wait for him. He took the car to find the parking spot.

But the trouble always followed Natalie.

"What the hell are you doing here? New girl who invite you?" The screaming sound came from Emma who was emerged from the door.

Natalie turned to face the blonde girl but before she could sass back, she felt someone standing behind her.

"Well, that would be me" Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, "And Emma. Her name is Natalie"

"Yeah Em, try to pick on someone that my best friend, Steven doesn't pledge his protection for"

"Shut it Stark" Emma barked at Tony who just arrived.

But Tony Stark, being Tony stark, ignored it and continued, "Natalie Rushman here has an official protection from Steven Rogers, Captain Quarterback" Tony voice become loud and it got everyone attention.

Steve's face turned bright red that Natalie couldn't tell that it was because of anger or embarrassment.

"Excuse us" Steve said, grabbed Natalie's hand and walked away.

Tony Stark grinned like a mad man before following Steve and Natalie inside and left Emma Frost stand there alone, angry at everything.

* * *

"So…what's the whole point of this party anyway? Apart from getting wasted." Nat asked as she and Steve walked into the party.

They had to get through the crowd and Steve wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. Everyone was looking at them but Steve clearly ignored them and put his attention solely at Natalie.

"It's a tradition that the cheerleaders and the sports team will throw a party together after the tryout, to celebrate our first step to successful life."

"Are you seriously about football anyway?" She asked.

"I don't know what I want to do with my life to be honest." He replied with a small smile, "I'm just six teen. There is more to see of this world than to just strict to one career."

"Don't you wanna be a superhero? I mean, you're surrounded by superpower friends."

"Nah…It's too much responsible. I cannot risk my family or the people I care about." Steve told as the smile disappeared, "I don't want to lose anyone again in this superhero's mess."

That was all he was willing to talk for now. Natalie could notice the pain in his eyes when he said the last sentence. She placed her hand at his arm and rubbed it gently to soothe him. Steve smiled at her but she didn't know that he faked it or not.

"I will introduce you to everyone in my group, if you're okay with it."

"Okay." She replied, "It's nice to finally meet your friends."

Steve led her to his group that stationed by the pool side. Everyone already had their drinks. Tony and Clint had two girls in their arms while Thor was talking to Jane and Bruce.

"Guys! I would like to introduce you…Natalie Rushman. Natalie, this is Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor Odinson."

"Nice to meet all of you."

Everyone friendly greeted her. Thor went in for a bear hug and accidentally wished Steve and Natalie a long last relationship which caused Steve to flush deep red while Nat looked shock by the statement. Bruce had to correct the misunderstanding for the two.

"But you two are very close." Thor said, "And Steven never brings any woman to introduce directly to our group before."

"Nat is a great friend and I would like you guys to befriend with her." Steve replied, "And it's getting really weird so we will go somewhere else."

"Nah! I wanna get to know her first, Steve." Tony stopped the two from getting away, "Besides, I have to know the reason why you spend your time with her every day."

Steve couldn't do anything so he and Natalie sat down on one of the sunbathing beds with the rest of his friends. Tony began the interrogation and asked Natalie about everything he want to know about her. When Nat said that she could speak five languages, Tony wasn't quite believe it.

"Latin? Who speaks Latin? You're lying right?"

"_Fallaces sunt rerum species_" Nat proved it to him and made every one looking at her impressively especially Steve who had a heart eyes

"What? What is that even mean?" Tony said sardonically, "You're just making up those words."

"The appearances of things are deceptive." She translated it for him with a victory smirk.

"It's from Seneca." Steve added.

"Whatever. It's lame." Tony shrugged, didn't want to admit that he lose to a girl.

The conversation was now change into something as the rest of the group getting to know Natalie. Judging from their reaction, Thor and Clint were friendly with her and accepted her as his friends. Bruce seemed to be okay with Natalie than any other people. At least, she didn't freak him out but Bruce wasn't entirely let her in. Tony had the worst reaction toward her. Steve couldn't blame him. Tony never trusted anyone other than his four best friends. Well, Tony hate to see his friend turned into her personal puppy dog.

Then Steve had been pulling away by the group of cheerleaders. Steve was reluctant to leave Natalie alone.

"Take care of her for me, Tony." Steve said to his friend.

"What can actually happen this early in the party?" Tony opposed.

"Don't let her out of your sight, Stark." Steve repeated.

"Fineeee."

Steve told Natalie that he would come back soon before he got dragged away by a group of girls. He always looked for her among the crowd and saw that Thor and Tony accompanied her to the bar and they were getting some drinks.

"Steve, you didn't pay any attention to us." One of the cheerleaders whined and began to snuggle close to him but Steve shirked away. He had a conversation with them but let no one get to close. Steve was almost bored to dead because it was almost 30 minutes. Then there was a noise came from the bar but her didn't see Natalie with his friend.

"Excuse me." He said to the girls and ran to his friends, "Where is Nat?" Steve asked Tony. Tony turned to his left but there was so sign of her, "Did you let her out of your sight? Knowing Emma could have been planning anything?"

"What could possibly happen…..SHIT!"

Steve followed Tony's gaze and found Natalie began to glide herself up and down Clint's body. Clint was visibly shock and tried to gently push Nat away from him. She grabbed his arms and her hands ran up and down on Clint's chest uncontrollably. Steve ran to her and pulled her away from Clint.

"What happened, Clint?" Steve asked.

"I don't know what got into her but it was all weird after she drank this." Clint handed Steve Natalie's glass. Steve sniffed it and with his heightened sense, he could detect an unusual substance in her drink.

"I will get her home." Steve said, "Tony, you go get Pepper and meet me back at the tower."

"Got it, cap."

"So one put something in her drink and made her do this."

"I will have JARVIS run a scan on it." Tony said.

Steve held her up but Natalie made it really hard for Steve to get her out of the party when she threw herself at him, pressing her petite body tight against his and her hands began to wander on his body. Her breath kept hitting the skin of his neck. Natalie mumbled something that he couldn't catch. She was unconscious and under the influence of some kind of substance.

"Hang in there, Nat. I will get you out of here." Steve held Natalie in his arms and began to walk toward the exit.

"Do you have any idea who could do this to her?" Clint asked.

Steve didn't reply but his eyes scanned the whole area and then he noticed Emma's smug look on her face.

"Emma did this to her." Steve growled.

"Shit!" Clint exclaimed, "She crossed the line this time."

"I know. I will deal with her on Monday."

* * *

**AN - Please leave a review :)**

**-No proofread. I'm sorry. Too lazy.**


	9. Out of Control

**independentalto, Comin2U, Alex, Purple Pixie5 and guest: ****Thanks for the reviews, favoriting and following :)**

**Just realized that this story is M rate. I already change it due to death, violence, and other thing.**

* * *

**9: Out of Control**

Steve finally made his way back to Natalie's car and put her in the passenger seat. He left the Frost's mansion and headed for Stark Tower. Tony called him to let Steve know that JARVIS was already running the scan on the substance.

He parked the car inside the garage and carried Natalie inside the elevator. His elbow hit the button of his floor. Natalie was writhed and whimpered in his arms. Her hands pulled his face closer to her and she began to pepper kissed over his face and neck.

"Nat, stop…" He protested but couldn't push her away. Natalie wriggled out of his hold and got on her feet. She pushed Steve up against the wall of the elevator. The next thing Steve knew was that her legs wrapped around his hips. He felt her soft lips on his and then her tongue slipping inside his mouth. Steve pulled her firmly away by her shoulders, "Try to control yourself, Nat."

His eyes met hers again. Her eyes were burning with arousal. Her full lips parted, panted and swollen, "Steve, I can't—touch me…" She reached for him again, "Please make it stop."

Steve shook her body, trying to at least get some of her conscious back, "Listen to me, Nat. Hold on to me. It will be over soon. Try to fight it."

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. A few lose moan left her mouth when another wave of burning passion coursing through her body, making her legs wobbling. Steve came in and caught her just in time. It didn't help with their situation because his every touch only making Natalie wanted more.

They reached his floor but as soon as they stepped inside, Nat kissed him again and it left Steve froze. Her hands skimmed all over his upper body, trying to take off his shirt. She needed more, she needed to feel his bare skin on her. The Captain fought off every urge to pin her against the wall and had his way with her. She was so alluring, tempting. So sexy that he was so sure that if she kept going like this, he would lose control too.

Steve took a deep breath and pulled away from her, dragging her inside his bedroom and put her in his bed. He was trying to get away from her but Natalie pulled him down on the bed with her and started to kiss him again. Steve froze for a moment then started to return the kiss. The redhead arched her back and gyrated her hip against his crotch when she felt his hands on the bare skin of her waist. Steve groaned into their kiss and pulled himself away from her before it was going too far.

"Stay here, alright? I will be back in a minute." He quickly said.

"Steve…don't leave me like this. I can't take it anymore."

"I will find something to stop all of this."

Steve walked off the bedroom and made sure to have JARVIS sealed the door shut.

"JARVIS, what is it?" Steve asked the AI, "Do you scan her body yet?"

_"Yes, Master Rogers, It was an unidentified substance, probably extraterrestrial.__"_ JARVIS explained, _"It was a sex pollen, sir. And probably she was overdosed with it.__"_

"What?! Then how could we cure her?"

_"I'm afraid that it will take a long time before I can figure out, sir."_

"Just think of something. I will go check up on her." Steve said, "I need the quickest solution to stop this before anything could happen to her."

_"Yes, sir.__"_ JARVIS replied, _"Master Stark and Miss Potts are on their way back to the Tower.__"_

"Keep me posted."

Steve headed back to his room and heard Natalie whimpered helplessly inside his bedroom, filled with lust and pain that couldn't be release. Steve opened the door only to find her curled on his bed, shaking and sweating uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" He knew it was a dumb question but he had to check on her.

"Noo...Steve...ahh" She moaned again and this time, she grabbed on to herself tighter, "I can't—anymore." Nat began to hyperventilate and tears ran down to the side of her face.

Steve pulled her arms away from herself to observe her but his touch only setting her skin on fire. Nat moaned and bucked her hip, arched her back to meet with his body. Her beautiful green eyes filled pleas, asking him to help her stop this torture. He was so close, almost in top of her that she could feel heat radiating from his muscled body. _She needed more_. _She needed him_.

"JARVIS, anytime now" Steve whispered to the AI because he knew what will come next if whatever this was didn't stop right now.

Her arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling his face closer to her, "Please…Steve….Please don't make me beg."

His pupils dilated at her words. His mind went on overdrive mode. Steve threw every good conscious out of the window and sealed his lips with hers. He didn't know what gotten to him but he only knew that he wanted her. Every girl failed to capture him the way Natalie does. He didn't know how she charmed her way into his heart. Maybe he fall in love with her at first sight.

Natalie felt as if her skin was set ablaze by his touch and kisses. The substance running in her veins reduced her into a mess. She wanted to stop but some part enjoyed whatever Steve was doing to her. His hot lips pressed on her neck, biting, sucking and pulling at her soft flesh, leaving marks along the trails. A moaned elicited from her parted lips, only making him ravish her hard. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him, revealing the sculpted body before her eyes.

Steve realized he was on his back a moment later as Natalie straddling his hips. He helped her pulled of her shirt, revealing her curvaceous body before his eyes. She bended down and planted kisses and soft kitten licks from his neck down to his chest. Hands traced the lines of his abs. She felt it bulging and shifting under her touch. Natalie deliberately rolled her hip, gliding her hot center against his hard length confined in his jeans. A groan escaped his lips so as a ragged moan from Natalie.

Steve leaned up to his temptress and kissed her passionately once again. His eyes looked up at the ceiling just as JARVIS dropped something and her caught it before hit it on her arms, injecting blue substance into her, "I'm sorry, Nat." He said.

Her eyes widened for a moment but she began to feel dizzy and her eyes felt close before she fell on top of his body but Steve caught her just in time. Steve gently laid Natalie back on bed and covered her with blanket.

He let out a sigh and got out of bed to find his shirt that Natalie tossed away. He turned to look at her worriedly one more time. His heart arched when he looked at her. It was so real…the feeling her had when he kissed her, when he held her his arms, touching her. She probably didn't remember anything by the morning and will have to hide his feeling deep inside so he wouldn't jeopardize their friendship.

_God, but that was something_. She was so perfect that he couldn't stop his feeling for her. How could he stop now when he felt something very strong toward her and it was…real.

He walked toward the bed and pressed a kiss on her forehead, feeling her skin stopped burning as whatever he injected into her work magically.

"JARVIS, what is it that I injected her?"

_"It was _anesthetic agents_, sir. The one that Master Banner created in case of the incident.__"_

"Yeah…"

_"It__'s strong enough to put her to sleep without making her feel the effect of the pollen, sir. She will be in deep sleep until all the pollen burn out from her system.__"_

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Thank you, JARVIS." He said, "Thanks for the perfect timing too."

_"Master Rogers, may I suggest something?__"_

"Okay…"  
_"__You should talk to someone about your feeling for Miss Rushman.__"_

"Thanks for the advice but I rather not talking about it."

Before he could say anything else, the elevator rang and Tony and Pepper stepped out of it. They both looked concern.

"How is she?" Pepper asked.

"Not good but I injected her with anesthetic agents. JARVIS didn't know what the cure for extraterrestrial sex pollen is."

"Holy shit! Emma dosed her with that?" Tony still wasn't believe what he heard, "How could she acquire sex pollen, not to mention it's from aliens?"

"Well, it could be one of her friends." Pepper suggested.

"Pep, can you go change her clothes? I already put some clothes on the bed."

"Sure."

Pepper walked inside his bedroom and Tony immediately turned to Steve.

"What?"

"Something happened between you and Natalie." Steve went quiet and Tony knew he was right, "What happened between the two of you before I came back?"

"Nothing happened. I injected her. That's all."

"I know that you're lying but I will not push you. I will let you tell me by yourself."

10 minutes later, Pepper emerged back in the living area where Tony and Steve were waiting for her. She told them that she already cleaned Natalie up. Tony insisted that he will drop Pepper at her home because it was getting very late. Steve bid them both a goodnight before heading back inside his room.

He went to take the shower and found himself starring at the reflection in the mirror. He found hickeys on his neck and chest, courtesy of Natalie and her sex pollen induced mind. They will be the only thing that reminded them of how tonight went. He could only hope that she will not run away from him after this. Steve sighed and put on his sleepwear and laid down on the couch.

"JARVIS, wake me up if anything happened to her."

"Of course, Master Rogers."

* * *

Nat felt like her head was about to explode anytime soon or of she moved too fast. She rolled to another side only the bright ray of sun shining too bright and she groaned as her head pounding hard. She covered her face with the pillow and shut her eyes tightly.

"Damn it…." She groaned and tried to open her eyes again. This time it wasn't so bad. At least the light didn't sting her eyes.

She fully became conscious and noticed that she wasn't in her clothes anymore. It was a white shirt three size bigger than her, not to mention that there was nothing underneath her. The room wasn't hers. She wasn't at her dorm. _Then where was she exactly?_

It was a very luxurious place. She must be at someone's house. Maybe it was Frost's mansion but then she remembered Steve telling her that he will take her home so this maybe his place. _But where the hell was he?_

Nat got up from bed and then she turned to see Steve Rogers sleeping on the couch. Nat was trying to call him out but her mouth was dry.

_"Master Rogers, Miss Rushman already wakes up, sir."_

Steve snapped his eyes opened and saw Natalie looming over him. He became on high alert and got off the couch to check up on her. He saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, a bit concern about her condition.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked because her throat was dry as a desert.

Steve seemed to notice everything, "I will get you some water."

He ran off and got her the water. He also came back with a pile of clothes for her.

"It's your clothes. I got it dry clean for you last night. Pepper came here last night so I have her changed your clothes." He clarified.

"What happened to me last night? I barely remember anything after I drank that fucking cocktail."

"Maybe you should take a shower and eat a breakfast first." He suggested, "And I will tell you everything that happened last night."

"Okay."

Steve led to her into his massive bathroom. Natalie will take her time appreciate it if her head wasn't about to explode. Steve guided her through everything before he left.

"If you needed anything, just call me."

Nat managed to survive taking shower without passing out in the bathtub. Then she dressed up in her clothes from last night. She asserted her body in front of the mirror and saw countless hickeys on her neck and cleavages. _What the hell happened last night?,_ she thought to herself. And finally, she met Steve in the kitchen on his floor. _Did people in Stark Tower actually had their own floor?_

"I made you a comfort food in case you're still have the headache." He said and sat a bowl of tomato soup and a plate of grilled cheese sandwich in front of her

"Thanks." She said as she sat down on the stool at the kitchen counter.

Steve sat down next to her and began to eat his food. The couple ate in silence until Nat finished up the last bite of the most delicious grilled cheese she ever had.

"So…what happened last night?" She got straight to business.

"After you drink the drink that Emma gave you, you began to act weird and started gliding up and down on Clint." Steve told everything. He didn't to bother to lie to her, "I pulled you away from him and decided to take you back here before trouble started."

"Shit!" She swore and face palmed herself.

"We came back and your symptom began to worsen. Tony got JARVIS ran some diagnosed on the drinks and he found a substance in your drink."

"What is it?" Steve was visibly reluctant to tell her so Nat pushed again, "What is it?"

"It's a sex pollen from an extraterrestrial being. Emma must have got it from her friend and slipped it in your drink." He explained.

"What?!" Nat yelled in his face, "Did I do something to anyone?"

"No…" Steve lied which she knew, "We kissed and we almost…"

Natalie's eyes went wide and she began to freak out. She stood up while Steve was trying to calm her down. Natalie padded back and forth and tried to make sense of everything her just said to her. _How the fuck did all of this happened?_ Not to mention that she and Steve almost got all the way.

"Natalie, we didn't do it. I injected you with something that make the pollen stop working."

Steve's words didn't register in her brain anymore as her mind began to work on overdrive. _What did she ever do to Emma Frost that she had to do this to her? Or was it really about Steve?_ So what Darcy warned her was true, bad things will follow him. Whatever that was and now it targeting her for being around him.

"There was nothing to worry, Nat." He reassured, "Natalie…please at least talk to me."

"I cannot do this. Darcy was right. Everyone was right. They tell me to stay away from you and I should listen to them."

"Nat, you don't have to worry. I will deal with Emma on Monday."

"No! I cannot do this anymore and mow that we kissed and we almost go all the way. Frost intended to get someone to rape me…that's why she drugged with that. She wanted me to stay away from you and I will do that…"

Steve stepped in front of her and stopped her in her track. His hands grabbed her forearms to still her in place. Beautiful green eyes looked up at him before Steve sealed his lips on hers and it was setting her skin on fire again. Nat felt his lips moving with her and the electricity she felt every time they touched came back again. It was terrifying and she jumped away from him.

"I cannot do this anymore, Steve." She said and grabbed her things before heading for the elevator.

"Natalie, please listen to me." Steve begged.

"I want to be friend with you, Steve but we are crossing so many lines last night." She explained, "I also can't risk my life with the wrath of Emma Frost for being close to her thing again."

She got inside the elevator but Steve didn't give up. He can't let her go like this, "I can protect you."

"But what if you wasn't there to protect me, Steve?" Steve went quiet, "Let me go, okay? It was better for both of us."

Steve respected her wish and stepped out of the elevator, letting her go. Nat went down to the garage where they parked her car. She ran away because everything happened so fast and it was terrifying. It was all too much. She liked Steve but if it come with this higher cost, she will have to let him go.

It was too risky. She was afraid. She never ever thought it would be this complicated.

* * *

**AN - Please leave a review :)**

**-No proofread. I'm sorry. Too lazy.**


End file.
